Forever Young
by Demetra83
Summary: La version longue de mon OS "Delatria 5" - sur les conseils de Justmoi59. Sam et Janet ont un comportement étrange à leur retour de mission... Ship S/J
1. Dispute

Série : STARGATE SG1

Genre/Pairing : Ship / délire - Probable NC17

Résumé : Sam et Janet ont un comportement étrange à leur retour de mission...

Saison : 7, Jack est colonel, Sam est major, Jane est vivante, Pete n'existe pas.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à l'univers STARGATE.

Note de l'auteur : d'après la suggestion de Justmoi59 qui était de reprendre mon OS "Delatria 5" et d'en faire une fic plus longue. Merci à elle pour cette idée. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Dispute**

_"Quinze jours"_ pensa le colonel Jack O'Neill en s'habillant avant d'aller rejoindre Daniel et Teal'c.  
Le major Samantha Carter devait reprendre ses fonctions ce matin même, après quinze jours d'absence. Officiellement, elle avait pris des congés. Le général Hammond lui avait demandé de choisir entre les vacances et la mise à pied avec blâme, la jeune femme avait fait son choix. Jack se sentait toujours mal après son accrochage avec elle et il ignorait si elle lui avait pardonné ni si leur équipe pourrait s'en remettre. Elle avait ignoré ses appels et ceux de Daniel.

Lançant ses chaussures, Jack repensa, encore une fois à ce qui s'était passé entre eux, sans comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Il savait depuis le début que Samantha Carter ferait le meilleur des seconds, sans aucun doute. Malgré - ou grâce à - son caractère, elle ne se laissait pas marcher dessus et n'avait jamais hésité à lui tenir tête quand elle estimait que les circonstances l'exigeaient, ce qu'il laissait toujours passer. C'était sa plus grosse faiblesse de caractère - et Jack ne se considérait pas comme un être faible, sauf face à Elle.  
En y repensant c'était ce qui était à l'origine de leur grave dispute. Peut-être que s'il l'avait toujours traitée comme sa subordonnée au lieu de son égale - rien à voir avec son sexe, juste son grade - ils n'en seraient jamais arrivés là. Et Jack doutait que leurs relations s'en remettent un jour. Oui, leurs relations, car en plus de la professionnelle, il y avait la personnelle, non avouée.

Ils étaient partis en mission diplomatique, pour trouver des alliés pour faire face à Anubis. SG1 était rodée à ce type d'exercice mais la dernière planète en date avait secoué le groupe. Ils avaient immédiatement pensé à Euronda et leurs croyances en une race supérieure. Teal'c avait été mis à l'écart et c'était plus que ne pouvait tolérer Jack. Sam et Daniel ne voulaient pas non plus faire commerce avec les habitants mais les traces de civilisation les laissaient curieux et perplexes. Jack avait décidé de rentrer au SGC, faire le point avec le général avant de s'allier avec eux mais Daniel avait vivement protesté, appuyé par Sam. Le ton était vite monté entre les deux officiers, la conversation prenant un tour plus personnel que professionnel. Sam remettait en cause le jugement impartial du colonel, l'accusant de se laisser aveugler par ses sentiments alors qu'il lui reprochait le contraire. C'était le monde à l'envers, s'était exclamé le colonel et ils se hurlaient tous deux dessus en passant le vortex, sans même se rendre compte que Daniel avait composé les coordonnées de la Terre.  
Si la conversation était restée off world, le colonel n'aurait rien dit ou fait mais devant la moitié des équipes SG en attente de franchir la Porte dans l'autre sens et surtout devant le général, Jack avait dû sévir. Il ne voulait pas qu'on vienne dire qu'il se laissait influencer par son second ou qu'il ne savait pas tenir son équipe. Et cela permettrait sans doute de mettre fin aux rumeurs sur une éventuelle liaison. Il avait été blessant et cassant à outrance, rejouant la scène de la trahison.  
Consciente de son environnement, Samantha Carter avait accepté les remontrances mais le colonel était resté muet quand le général en avait remis une couche, à huis clos. Cependant, dans sa grande mansuétude et comprenant sa fatigue, Hammond avait proposé un marché : quinze jours de vacances, loin de la base ou le blâme, définitif sur son dossier.

Jack avait réprimandé Daniel pour les avoir laissés passer la Porte en s'engueulant. Daniel avait essayé de protester et Tea'lc s'en était mêlé, arguant qu'ils avaient été prévenus mais trop occupés pour écouter. Jack s'était un peu calmé mais en voulait toujours à ses amis pour cet incident, sachant que ça finirait par lui coûter non seulement l'amitié de Sam mais aussi son amour. Il savait à quel point elle adorait son travail et combien il avait été dur pour elle d'en arriver là, seule.  
Jack croisait les doigts pour que Sam lui ait pardonné cet échange houleux, car il s'en voulait beaucoup, même s'il l'avait fait pour elle et sa carrière. Une fois prêt, il se rendit au mess pour le petit-déjeuner prébriefing de mission. SG1 devait partir sur une nouvelle planète alliée, Delatria pour négocier du Naquadah en échange de technologies terriennes. La mission avait été reportée, pour attendre le retour de Carter, Jack avait été intransigeant avec le général à ce sujet. Les trois hommes étaient silencieux, retenant leurs respirations à chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait au mess. Ils espéraient la voir arriver, même s'ils se doutaient qu'elle ne se présenterait que pour le briefing.  
En effet, quand Jack entra dans la salle de réunion encore vide, il vit Sam dans le bureau du général. Il regarda, l'air de rien, le général se lever et serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras. Ils s'étaient visiblement expliqués et ils sortirent souriants, pour rejoindre SG1.  
Sam perdit son sourire, au profit d'un masque indéchiffrable. Elle salua son supérieur avec toute la rigueur militaire qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisé avec lui. Jack se raidit, tenta de lui sourire et lui rendit son salut. Elle fut à peine plus chaleureuse avec Daniel et Teal'c.


	2. Epidémie

**Chapitre 2 - Épidémie**

L'équipe phare du SGC était fin prête, devant l'énorme anneau en Naquadah, attendant le feu vert du général. Jack et son équipe étaient en pleine ligne de mire, observés par tous les militaires présents dans les environs immédiats de la salle d'embarquement. Jack soupira et attira l'attention de Sam sur lui. Elle tourna, involontairement, la tête vers lui. Il lui sourit, un peu crispé et elle fit un léger signe de tête, que le colonel n'arriva pas à interpréter._ "J'ai créé un monstre"_ se dit O'Neill, tandis que le vortex se formait devant eux.  
_-"Bonne chance SG1 !"_  
Les quatre membres se tournèrent pour saluer le général et franchirent la Porte, Jack et Sam côte à côte, suivant Daniel et Teal'c. SG12 était déjà venu en éclaireur quelques semaines plus tôt, il n'était donc pas difficile de suivre leurs traces vers le village le plus proche. Il fallut cependant à SG1 plus de deux heures pour y arriver et ce, dans le silence le plus complet et angoissant. Sam semblait se complaire dans son mutisme et chacune des tentatives de ses amis pour communiquer se soldèrent par un échec. Elle n'avait pas été désagréable, elle avait répondu avec politesse, ni plus ni moins. A la question de Jack _"Comment allez-vous ?"_ elle avait rétorqué _"Bien, je vous remercie."_  
Quand Daniel lui avait demandé si elle avait fini les travaux sur sa voiture, qui était tombée en panne, elle avait juste dit _"Oui, j'ai changé la pompe à essence et le carburateur."_  
Même Teal'c avait tenté de la faire parler mais n'étant pas bavard de nature, il n'avait pas été très inspiré ni plus chanceux. En revanche, Sam parut plus chaleureuse avec le jaffa, comme moins rancunière.

La planète Delatria avait des origines latines, Daniel avait été surpris par cette information, au retour de SG12. Le chef du village avec qui SG1 devait négocier se nommait Valentinus Ennius. Il accueillit les visiteurs à bras ouverts, avec un peu trop d'empressement au goût de Jack. L'homme remarqua le groupe varié face à lui et salua la beauté triste de "la femme blonde". Sam allait répondre mais elle retint ses mots. Après tout, Valentinus avait raison et elle n'éprouvait pas le besoin de se justifier.  
_-"Bienvenue à vous, chers visiteurs !"_ dit l'homme en latin.  
_-"Merci, Valentinus Ennius"_ répondit Daniel dans la même langue.  
Il était nettement plus à l'aise à l'oral que Jack et Teal'c, qui maîtrisaient pourtant le latin depuis la boucle temporelle.  
_-"Nous vous attendions avec impatience, certains enfants sont malades, nous ignorons la cause de ce fléau !"_  
Sam suivit l'homme vers un bâtiment faisant office de dispensaire. La jeune femme passa de lits en lits, écoutant Daniel traduire pour elle les paroles des parents et du chef de village.  
A la fin, l'archéologue demanda _"Sam, tu penses à une maladie en particulier ?"_  
La jeune femme hocha la tête.  
_-"Ça ressemble à la coqueluche..."_  
_-"Tu rigoles ? Tu penses que SG12 peut l'avoir amenée ici ou rapportée au SGC ?"_  
_-"Non, il n'y a aucun facteur épidémiologique ici puisque les enfants étaient déjà malades avant l'arrivée de SG12 et aucun cas de coqueluche n'a été recensé à la base depuis leur retour. Non, c'est une simple coïncidence."_  
Sam et Daniel quittèrent le bâtiment, pour que Sam fasse son rapport au colonel.  
_-"Carter, que peut-on faire pour les aider ?"_  
_-"Je vais rejoindre la Porte et faire mon rapport au général, préconisant la venue du docteur Fraiser avec des vaccins et médicaments pour tout le monde."_  
_-"Je vais envoyer Teal'c"_ proposa Jack.  
_-"Mon colonel, sauf votre respect j'aimerais m'en charger moi-même, d'autant que je sais exactement quoi demander."_  
_-"Très bien, Carter"_ abdiqua le colonel. _"Contact radio toutes les demi-heures."_  
Daniel expliqua aux villageois que "la femme blonde" partait chercher du secours pour eux. Jack et Teal'c la regardèrent partir, sans se préoccuper d'eux, sans un regard en arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus dans leur champ de vision.  
_-"Je crois que je l'ai brisée"_ murmura Jack.  
_-"Le major Carter ne semble pas cassée, O'Neill, elle semble même en parfaite santé"_ objecta Teal'c.  
_-"Pas dans ce sens-là Teal'c. Je crois que quelque part, j'ai brisé la confiance entre nous et son enthousiasme. Je m'en veux à cause de cette dispute."_  
_-"A mon avis O'Neill, les torts sont partagés et elle le sait."_  
Jack ne put rien obtenir de plus de son ami jaffa. Ce dernier préférait le laisser méditer sur ses paroles. Daniel mit à profit le temps de l'absence de Sam pour engager les négociations avec Valentinus.  
Sam contacta le colonel comme prévu toutes les trente minutes et une fois devant le DHD, elle appela le SGC par la radio, demandant l'assistance d'une équipe médicale. Elle lista à Janet ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin, exposant les symptômes des enfants et quelques jeunes adultes. Janet confirma le diagnostic et elle traversa la Porte une demi-heure plus tard, accompagnée de son équipe.


	3. Destins croisés

**Chapitre 3 - Destins croisés**

Janet avait fait le tour des malades, donné des médicaments et vacciné la population contre la coqueluche. Sam avait aidé l'équipe médicale pendant que les trois hommes de son équipe traitaient avec Valentinus, extrêmement reconnaissant pour l'aide de la Tau'ri. D'ailleurs, le chef de village avait prié SG1 et les secours de rester le soir même, pour un banquet donné en l'honneur du traité mais aussi de l'aide apportée par Janet. Jack grimaça un peu car généralement, ce genre de manifestations terminaient mal : soit on forçait Carter à changer de tenue et elle se faisait enlever, soit tout le monde buvait un peu trop, finissait drogué et Jack couchait avec une autochtone et manquait de mourir de vieillesse... Sans compter que Daniel tenait mal l'alcool ! Le seul à toujours bien s'en tirer était Teal'c mais personne n'était vraiment surpris par ce constat.

Dès qu'elles eurent fini, Sam, Janet et les autres femmes de l'équipe médicale furent invitées à se rafraichir avant la soirée. Une tente du SGC avait été dressée à leur intention et Valentinus avait veillé à ce qu'elle soit garnie de fruits et boissons ainsi que de quoi se laver. Personne ne leur avait imposé de tenue locale et Sam s'estimait heureuse. Janet remarqua le pli de contrariété barrant le front de son amie. Comme elles n'étaient pas seules sous la tente et que Sam était la plus gradée, elle décida d'attendre la fête pour parler avec elle.  
Janet savait que sa dispute avec le colonel O'Neill avait été éprouvante pour Sam mais la jeune femme avait refusé d'en parler et elle l'avait à peine vue pendant ses vacances, bien qu'elle ait proposé des sorties, à de nombreuses reprises. Sam s'était isolée pour faire le point mais Janet ignorait où elle en était.

Valentinus avait vu la tristesse dans les yeux de Sam mais aussi la contrariété sur son visage et l'amour impossible dans son coeur. Il était ce que ses pairs pouvaient considérer comme un shaman, un sorcier mais il s'était bien gardé de le dire aux terriens. Il versait dans la magie blanche, celle qui aidait et soignait. Il se tenait aussi loin que possible de la magie noire, le côté obscur de son art. Cependant, il sentait qu'il devait aider cette femme, à son insu pour qu'elle trouve les réponses à ses questionnements intimes. Plus il observait les terriens, plus il se rendait compte que le major avait lié son destin à celui du colonel mais que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment y faire face. Il passa à son laboratoire et récupéra une fiole, dont il vida le contenu dans une bouteille de vin. Il l'offrit en personne à Sam et veilla à ce que Daniel insiste pour qu'elle accepte. Dans toutes les cultures, refuser un cadeau était malvenu, surtout venant d'un chef de village pour fêter un accord. Sam lui sourit et décida de profiter de la soirée pour goûter le vin. Janet s'installa à sa table et les deux femmes dégustèrent le liquide frais aux arômes boisés. Il était très bon et la bouteille fut vite finie, avant même que les femmes s'en rendent compte. Elles se parlaient à voix basses, inconscientes de leur environnement.

Sam avait déserté SG1 au profit de l'équipe de Janet. Le colonel veillait sur elle, de loin, préférant toujours savoir où elle était. Son équipe et lui-même avaient été conviés à la table de Valentinus alors que Sam était un peu plus loin, isolée avec son amie. Jack laissa Daniel faire la conversation pour lui, occupé à la contemplation de son second. Il savait qu'il l'aimait et que jamais ça ne changerait mais...  
Le colonel réfléchissait à tout ça depuis des semaines mais fut coupé dans ses pensées quand le rire de Sam résonna à ses oreilles. Il jeta un coup d'oeil plus précis et remarqua la bouteille vide sur la table. Janet et Sam semblaient ivres car elles riaient aux larmes mais surtout très fort. Cependant, Valentinus et les siens ne semblaient être dérangés ou choqués par ce comportement, au contraire.

Comme Jack et Sam étaient en froid, SG1 resta à l'écart mais les trois hommes savaient que quand les deux amies étaient réunies et conspiraient ensemble, mieux valait les laisser tranquilles. Les quelques hommes qui avaient déjà tenté des approches, ici ou sur Terre avaient essuyé des refus catégoriques et peu chaleureux. Jack pensait que Sam parlait à Janet de leur dispute et il espérait que ça la soulagerait d'un poids. Teal'c tourna la tête et dissuada d'un regard un infirmier de se joindre aux deux femmes, qui faisaient des cibles idéales pour les dragueurs du dimanche. Jack avait repéré l'échange et se positionna de façon à avoir une vue d'ensemble. Lui aussi souhaitait garder les curieux à distance. Mais surtout, veiller à la sécurité des jeunes femmes.


	4. Sacrée gueule de bois

**Chapitre 4 - Sacré gueule de bois**

Pour une raison qui échappa au colonel, Sam et Janet burent vraiment plus que de raison, ce qui était rare chez elles, habituellement plus respectueuses du protocole.  
Jack fit signe à Teal'c d'attraper le médecin, tandis que lui-même se chargeait de son second. Il la balança sur son épaule, comme si elle ne pesait rien et le jaffa le suivi jusqu'à la tente des femmes. Il s'annonça discrètement, au cas où l'une d'entre elles ne soit pas décente et c'est une infirmière qui souleva le tissu pour les laisser entrer. Jack déposa Sam sur son lit de camp, tandis que Teal'c faisait de même avec Janet. Jack ordonna à l'infirmière de veiller sur les deux femmes et de venir le chercher en cas de besoin mais surtout, de tenir sa langue.  
Les deux amies parurent à peine conscientes d'avoir été déposées dans leurs lits et Jack se retint de rire quand Sam se tourna et commença à ronfler. Il crut un instant que la tente allait s'envoler tellement elle respirait fort.

Le lendemain matin, Sam se réveilla avec un pic-vert dans le crâne. Elle posa sa main sur son front et referma les yeux un millième de seconde après les avoir ouverts. _"Merde"_ se dit-elle. Elle ne se souvenait pas être allée se coucher et une image fugace s'imposa dans son esprit : une paire de fesses moulées dans un treillis... Le souvenir des va et viens du bassin du propriétaire du beau postérieur donna la nausée à Sam. Elle gémit et un linge frais apparut sur son front. De mains fortes mais douces s'occupaient d'elle et elle remercia intérieurement son sauveur.  
_-"Vous feriez mieux de vous rendormir, Major Carter"_ dit la voix grave de Teal'c.  
Il avait murmuré, conscient de son mal de crâne.  
_-"Mal à la tête"_ gémit-elle.  
On posa un cachet et un verre d'eau dans ses mains et Teal'c l'aida à se redresser assez pur avaler son comprimé. Il la recoucha sur le côté, sachant que c'était sa position préférée pour dormir. Il la rafraîchit encore un peu et elle sombra à nouveau.  
Le colonel O'Neill observait la scène de loin, bras croisés. Il était inquiet pour son second mais il préférait garder ses distances, comme s'il n'était au courant de rien. Bien sûr, il passerait l'éponge sur l'incident mais s'expliquerait avec Carter sur son comportement. Il avait déjà noyé sa détresse dans l'alcool, il était mal placé pour lui faire la morale mais si elle vidait son sac, elle se sentirait sûrement mieux par la suite. Il tourna les talons avec la conviction qu'une mise au point, même douloureuse s'imposait.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Sam se réveilla toujours un peu nauséeuse et fatiguée. Janet était assise en tailleur sur son lit, les cheveux en bataille et la mine grise, comme celle de son amie. Elles échangèrent un regard et Teal'c se présenta devant elles.  
_-"Le colonel O'Neill m'envoie pour vous demander de préparer vos affaires et de rentrer sur Terre."_  
_-"Toutes les deux ?"_ demanda Sam.  
_-"Vous deux ainsi que l'équipe médicale. L'équipe du colonel Reynolds est venu en renfort pour vous accompagner. Je resterais avec O'Neill et Daniel Jackson pour terminer l'accord entre les deux peuples. Nous devrions être de retour en fin de journée."_  
Sam allait protester mais Janet l'en empêcha, en posant la main sur son bras. Les ordres étaient clairs et Sam ne devait pas contester à nouveau un ordre, même relégué par un membre de son équipe : cela venait quand même du colonel. Sam réfléchit un instant et réalisa en effet que sa position ne lui permettait pas d'affronter, encore, son supérieur. Elle soupira en se levant, avec l'aide de son ami. Teal'c aida ensuite les deux femmes à faire leurs paquetages et les laissa se préparer au départ.  
Grâce à une infirmière, les deux femmes purent masquer leurs mines lugubres sous une bonne couche de fond de teint. Teal'c confia ensuite l'équipe médicale et Sam aux bons soins du colonel Reynolds.

_-"Jack, pourquoi ne pas lui dire que tu ne comptes pas prendre de mesures ? Elle doit se sentir mal..."_ plaida Daniel, alors que les deux hommes observaient le convoi sanitaire quitter le village.  
_-"Parce que je veux qu'elle culpabilise un peu et qu'elle réfléchisse à son comportement. De plus, j'ai déjà été dans des états plus minables que ça, elle doit avoir honte et m'affronter ne réglera rien. Je parlerais avec elle demain, après le briefing."_  
Daniel considéra la question et finalement, se rangea à l'avis de son ami. Quand Sam constaterait que son supérieur ne mentionnait pas son état devant le général, elle serait sans doute disposée à l'écouter quand il viendrait la voir.  
Sam avait raison : Jack O'Neill était nettement plus intelligent qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser paraître. Il se cachait derrière une idiotie feinte, mais cette façade lui permettait d'étudier, de jauger les gens face à lui. Il était en fait redoutable grâce à cette mise en scène. Daniel préférait de loin être son ami que son ennemi.


	5. Retour au SGC

**Chapitre 5 - Retour au SGC**

Le colonel O'Neill avait senti son cœur se serrer en voyant le groupe, escorté par SG3 quitter le village. Il aurait aimé parler à Sam, la réconforter et lui dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête mais il savait que ça n'aiderait pas. Elle essayait de prendre ses distances avec lui, de toute évidence et il devait respecter cela. Il y réfléchissait depuis la veille et le comportement de la jeune femme semblait clair : ses sentiments pour lui commençaient à lui peser et personne, surtout pas lui, ne pouvait rien pour l'aider. Elle voulait prendre ses distances mais Jack ignorait encore s'il devait se montrer gentil ou au contraire, s'il devait revêtir son habit de colonel froid et distant. Son cœur lui disait de choisir la première solution mais sa raison lui conseillait la seconde. Il décida d'en parler avec elle, il aviserait en fonction de Carter.

Le chemin de retour vers la Porte des étoiles se fit dans le plus grand calme, car même si Sam et Janet avaient profité de leur soirée, elles n'avaient pas été les seules. Cependant, face à la mine pensive de son amie, Janet décida d'entamer la conversation.  
_-"Sam ? Est-ce que ça va ?"_  
_-"Oui, merci. Et toi ?"_ dit Sam, en essayant de sourire.  
Les muscles de son visage lui faisaient presque mal.  
_-"Toujours un peu dans le cirage mais une bonne marche en plein air va nous oxygéner. Tu devras boire beaucoup d'eau en rentrant à la base."_  
_-"Oui, merci."_  
_-"Sam, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse..."_  
_-"Je crois que là, je suis vraiment allée trop loin."_  
_-"Avec le colonel ?"_  
_-"Janet, on s'est déjà fait remarquer à notre dernier retour de mission. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû crier sur lui et je m'en veux."_  
_-"Les torts étaient partagés, d'après Daniel."_  
_-"Partagés ou non, je suis sa subordonnée, je n'aurais jamais dû lui répondre ou remettre en doute son jugement. Il nous a toujours, je dis bien toujours, sorti d'affaires. Il donnerait sa vie pour son équipe..."_  
_-"Vous êtes sans doute trop impliqués émotionnellement."_  
_-"C'est ça. je l'ai traité comme une femme traite son mari, par comme une subordonnée face à son supérieur. J'espérais que mes sentiments ne viennent jamais se mettre entre nous mais là... je me pose des questions."_  
_-"Sam... je sais que ça ne doit pas être simple mais parle-lui."_  
Sam grogna.  
_-"Oui, je vais aller me poster devant lui et lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur !"_  
_-"Ce n'est pas si bête, si ?"_  
_-"Le colonel O'Neill ? Vraiment, Janet, on parle de la même personne ?"_  
Janet reconnut qu'en effet, ça serait plus simple avec un autre homme.  
_-"De toute façon, après ma prestation d'hier soir, je vais finir dans une autre équipe, si je ne me fais pas virer du SGC ou de l'armée avant !"_  
_-"Tu penses que le colonel te dénoncerait ?"_  
_-"Il a l'obligation de faire un rapport sur moi, Janet, qu'il le veuille ou non. C'est la procédure."_  
_-"Oui et on sait tous que le colonel est très procédurier, qu'il suit les règles à la lettre !"_ dit Janet, ironique.  
Pour Sam, le sujet était clos, elle venait de bousiller sa carrière. Si elle avait voulu le faire exprès, elle ne s'y serait pas prise autrement !

Le reste de la route se passa en silence, même si Sam devait reconnaître que Janet avait eu raison sur un point : un bon bol d'air frais la faisait se sentir mieux.  
Quand elle passa le vortex et qu'elle se retrouva de l'autre côté, elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire au général. Après tout, elle aurait dû rentrer avec SG1...  
_-"Major Carter, j'espère que vous allez mieux. Le colonel O'Neill m'a expliqué dans la matinée qu'il vous renvoyait avec l'équipe médicale car vous aviez été malade toute la nuit. Une intoxication alimentaire, selon lui."_  
_-"Bonjour, mon général" commença Sam. "Je me sens un peu mieux, merci."_  
_-"Bon, visite médicale et repos. Le briefing aura lieu demain matin à 08.00"_ déclara Hammond.  
Sam le salua à nouveau et quitta la salle d'embarquement, derrière Janet, aussi vite que possible.

L'examen fut rapide et Janet confirma les symptômes de Sam, comme si elle avait souffert d'une légère intoxication alimentaire. Elle passa sur son propre mal de tête, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons car personne dans l'équipe médicale n'avait soufflé mot de la mésaventure des deux femmes. Janet comprit que le colonel avait dû le faire la leçon, pour protéger Sam. Elle était bien contente de bénéficier aussi de la protection d'O'Neill.  
Sam fut autorisée à rejoindre ses quartiers pour se reposer en attendant le briefing du lendemain. Elle doutait d'arriver à dormir tout le reste de la journée ainsi que la nuit mais à peine dans sa chambre, elle s'effondra sur son lit en t-shirt et petite culotte.


	6. Retour à la normale ?

**Chapitre 6 - Retour à la normale ?**

L'équipe SG1 était rentrée en fin d'après-midi et le général leur donna rendez-vous pour le lendemain matin. Il ordonna à ses hommes de se rendre à l'infirmerie puis de prendre du repos. Jack sentait sur lui les regards inquisiteurs car déjà, le retour de Sam Carter sans son équipe avait fait le tour de la base.  
Après une visite médicale rapide, les trois hommes se retrouvèrent au mess et Jack décida de régler les choses.  
_-"Si quelqu'un a quelque chose à me dire, je lui conseille de le faire et vite, sinon, retournez tous à vos assiettes avant que je ne me fâche !"_  
Teal'c appuya ses propos en scrutant la salle. Toutes les têtes se baissèrent et les conversations reprirent. Daniel et Teal'c parlèrent du traité pendant le repas, alors que Jack gardait le silence, ses pensées allant vers la sublime créature blonde qui devait être dans sa chambre, à ruminer sa colère.

A 08.00 précises, le lendemain, SG1 se trouvait en salle de briefing quand le général Hammond entra. Il remarqua l'absence d'un des membres de l'équipe et pas celui qu'il pensait.  
_-"Colonel, où est le major Carter ?"_  
_-"Je ne sais pas, monsieur."_  
_-"Bon, nous allons attendre encore quelques minutes mais si elle n'arrive pas, vous irez me la chercher !"_  
Les quatre hommes discutèrent un moment avant que le regard du général ne tombe sur l'horloge, qui indiquait 08.15. Le colonel se leva et quitta la pièce, sous l'ordre silencieux de son supérieur. Il arriva rapidement à l'étage des quartiers et tambourina à la porte de la chambre de son major.

Sam n'avait jamais été une grosse dormeuse depuis son adolescence mais elle avait dormi tout le reste de la journée de la veille et toute la nuit, d'une traite sans même se réveiller. Depuis quelques années, elle avait pris l'habitude de se lever sans l'aide de son réveil. Ce furent des coups donnés sur sa porte qui la sortirent de son sommeil. Elle grogna et attrapa un oreiller pour enfouir sa tête dessous. Les coups ne cessèrent pas et elle tourna le dos à la porte, tirant sur la couverture. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et commença à maudire la personne qui cherchait à la tirer de son lit.  
_-"**CARTER** !"_ hurla une voix d'homme.  
_-"Barrez-vous !"_  
_-"A qui croyez-vous parler, Carter !?"_  
_-"Je suis dans mon lit, dans ma chambre, vous n'avez rien à faire là !"_  
_-"Vous êtes dans un lit et dans une chambre que l'armée met à votre disposition, nuance !"_  
_-"Quoi ?_" hurla presque la jeune femme, sautant de son lit.  
Seule la lumière du couloir éclaira la pièce et Jack put constater que son second était à peine vêtue.  
_-"Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Où suis-je et qui êtes-vous ?"_ continua-t-elle à crier, en laissant le temps à ses yeux de s'habituer à la faible luminosité de sa chambre.  
_-"Carter ? Est-ce que ça va ?"_ demanda O'Neill, inquiet d'un seul coup.  
Sam l'observa et un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur son visage.  
_-"Peu importe qui vous envoie, je suis bien contente du cadeau en fait !"_  
Elle s'approcha de Jack, d'une démarche féline. Il déglutit avec peine quand elle se colla à lui.  
_-"Euh... Carter, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?"_  
_-"Rien, monsieur..."_ ajouta-t-elle, en glissant bien sur le monsieur._ "Mais si c'est mon père qui m'a envoyé ici, vous penserez à le remercier pour moi..."_  
_-"Votre père ?"_  
_-"Oui, cet emmerdeur de brigadier-général !"_  
_-"Brigadier-général ?"_ s'étonna Jack. Aux dernières nouvelles, Jacob était major-général.  
Sam repéra les galons sur la veste de Jack et passa son index dessus, caressant l'épaule de l'homme au passage.  
_-"Colonel, vous ne connaissez pas vos grades ? Le brigadier-général est le grade juste au-dessus du vôtre avec une étoile, en argent. Puis vient le major-général avec deux étoiles puis le lieutenant-général avec trois étoiles. Puis, quand on est très très vieux, on est général avec quatre étoiles et en temps de guerre, on devient général des armées, avec ses cinq étoiles, assemblées en pentagone."_  
_-"Je sais tout ça Carter, mais votre père..."_  
Sam déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'officier, le faisant taire. De toute évidence, elle avait autre chose en tête que son père.  
Sam s'était encore rapprochée de Jack, l'obligeant presque à la tenir dans ses bras. Il essayait de ne pas penser à sa semi-nudité, ni à ses seins fermes, très fermes contre son torse. Cependant, Jack remarqua que Sam paraissait plus petite, de quelques centimètres.


	7. 16 ans

**Chapitre 7 - 16 ans**

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir firent tourner la tête de Jack. Sam en profita pour embrasser son cou, le mordiller et elle s'attaqua ensuite à son oreille. Elle respirait fort, tout en mordillant son lobe et le souffle de la jeune femme suffit à faire réagir le corps de Jack.  
_"Traître"_ pensa-t-il à l'intention d'une région de son corps, située plus au Sud que son cerveau.  
Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient et Jack se tourna de manière à présenter son dos à la porte, toujours ouverte. Il tourna la tête pour observer Sam. Une respiration hachée se fit entendre et Jack reconnut Daniel. Il tenait fermement Sam dans ses bras mais cela restait encore contre toutes les lois de l'armée. Sa subordonnée était à demi nue, dans ses bras et dans une chambre plongée dans l'obscurité.  
_-"Jack !"_  
_-"Daniel !"_  
_-"Le général m'a envoyé voir Janet, qui semblait souffrante aussi."_  
_-"Oui, et ?"_ demanda Jack, alors qu'il se retenait de gémir pendant que Sam continuait l'exploration de son cou. Elle testait sa résistance à la torture au passage, sans doute.  
_-"Jack, concentres-toi !"_  
_-"Je suis hyper concentré, Daniel !"_  
Sam grommela quelque chose et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir derrière l'épaule du colonel. Son corps frotta contre celui de Jack et elle avait dû sentir la raideur dans son bas-ventre. Elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.  
_-"Casse-toi, le binoclard !"_ dit-elle à Daniel.  
Celui-ci fut très surpris mais ne quitta pas la pièce.  
_-"Jack, je suis sérieux. Sam et Janet sont malades."_  
_-"Pour moi, Carter semble aller bien"_ dit Jack, alors que Sam glissait une main le long du torse du colonel, la faisant descendre doucement.  
_-"Sam, va bien ? La femme qui respecte tellement le protocole qu'elle s'autoflagelle quand elle oublie de dire Monsieur quand elle te parle, va bien selon toi ? Il n'y a rien qui te choque dans le fait qu'elle soit à moitié nue devant toi, sans en paraître gênée et à deux doigts de te violer ?"_  
Daniel marqua un point car Jack regarda son ami droit dans les yeux.  
_-"Viens-en aux faits !"_  
_-"Regarde Sam à la lumière des néons et surtout, demande-lui son âge !"_  
Jack attrapa Sam par les épaules et l'éloigna de lui avant que sa main n'ait atteint son but ultime. Il demanda à Daniel de lui mettre un drap sur le dos et la fit sortir quand son intimité fut sauve. Il crut avoir une attaque quand il vit le visage juvénile face à lui.  
_-"Merde ! Carter ?"_  
Sam fut éblouie par les néons car elle ferma les yeux, laissant à Jack tout loisir de l'observer.  
Le visage était bien celui de Carter, mais avec une bonne vingtaine d'années de moins !  
Pas de ride de contrariété sur son front, pas de plis au coin des yeux. Le visage était plus rond, comme enfantin et la ligne de la mâchoire, moins dessinée. Son menton était moins marqué également. Sa peau paraissait plus douce, plus lisse. Son teint était plus éclatant malgré les néons et l'absence de maquillage. Ses yeux n'avaient pas encore les légères cernes que Jack lui connaissait. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Jack remarqua que ça, ça n'avait pas changé du tout : la même teinte bleue, qu'il adorait.  
Sam semblait être une version plus jeune et donc presque vierge des problèmes connus de l'autre.  
_-"Carter, quel âge avez-vous ?"_  
_-"Moi c'est Sam, Carter c'est mon père et je vais avoir 16 ans dans trois jours !"_  
_"Vierge tout court"_ se dit Jack, la lâchant aussitôt. _"Merde"_ dit-il à voix haute.  
_-"Ouep !"_ dit Daniel, les mains dans les poches. _"Détournement de mineure !"_  
Jack poussa Sam à rentrer dans sa chambre, il alluma la lumière et sortit un treillis de l'armoire. Il le donna à Sam et lui ordonna de prendre une douche et de se changer.  
_-"J'attends dehors !"_ dit-il, en fermant la porte avec soin.  
Il leva la main face à Daniel, comme pour lui signifier "Ne dis rien !" et l'archéologue garda le silence. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, Sam sorti enfin de sa chambre et son parfum fit éternuer Daniel.  
_-"Vous êtes tombée dans le flacon, Carter ?" _gronda Jack.  
Il la détailla alors qu'elle marchait devant lui, suivant Daniel. Elle n'avait pas lacé ses boots, faisant pendre le cuir au sol. Normalement, cette partie de la chaussure devait enserrer sa cheville mais elle était pliée dans l'autre sens alors que son pantalon de treillis était descendu sur ses chevilles, dans les rangers. Elle n'avait pas mis de ceinture, ce qui faisait que son pantalon ne tenait que grâce à ses hanches fines. Si Jack avait tiré dessus, il serait tombé. Il remarqua alors le string rose qui dépassait de son pantalon et crut mourir...  
Elle n'avait pas non plus rentré son débardeur dans son treillis et pour cause : elle portait le t-shirt gris qu'elle avait sur le dos quand elle l'avait agressé, en tant que femme des cavernes. Jack ignorait qu'elle le gardait dans sa chambre mais il avait toujours secrètement espéré le revoir. Cependant, il aurait voulu être le seul et unique bénéficiaire de l'essayage... De plus, pour faire plus rebelle encore, elle avait mis ses plaques sur son débardeur, faisant ressortir ses seins fermes. Il fallait dire qu'à 16 ans, elle n'avait pas besoin de soutien-gorge et d'ailleurs... elle n'en portait pas ! Et son t-shirt cachait à peine son buste et ses seins fièrement dressés.


	8. Mini Sam

**Chapitre 8 - Mini Sam**

Quand Jack avait été cloné et depuis son retour, il essayait d'imaginer Carter dans la même situation. Il s'était toujours demandé comment elle était ado et Jack pensait qu'elle avait été du genre vierge effarouchée. Il devait admettre que ce n'était pas le cas et que pour son âge, elle était bien renseignée sur la condition masculine. Elle avait trouvé sa faille en un rien de temps, comme une prédatrice hyper entraînée. Elle s'était visiblement assagie avec le temps. Perdu dans ses pensées peu avouables, Jack se laissait bercer par le rythme régulier des hanches de Sam, qu'il suivait, comme hypnotisé.  
En repensant à mini Jack, il se demanda si le problème de Sam n'était pas lié au sien. Cependant, il se rappela que Thor avait juré de punir Loki, il n'aurait pas dû être en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit à Sam ou à n'importe qui et surtout pas au SGC.  
_-"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue, major ?! Et ce maquillage ?!"_ hurla Hammond en la voyant arriver.  
Même Teal'c ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant son amie arriver. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce et passa devant le général, le saluant d'un _"George"_ sans plus de cérémonie. Celui-ci faillit se mettre à hurler mais Jack lui fit signe d'approcher.  
Il lui expliqua ce que Daniel et lui avaient trouvé. Il ajouta que selon eux, la mémoire de Sam aussi avait été affectée. Pour appuyer leurs dires, un garde venait d'arriver avec Janet, dans une tenue à peine plus correcte que celle de son amie. Heureusement, la blouse blanche cachait la jupe bien trop courte du médecin, qu'elle semblait avoir raccourci avec des ciseaux ainsi que son chemisier à peine boutonné, laissant apercevoir un décolleté plongeant. Elle rejoignit Sam, sans avoir l'air de reconnaître les gens présents dans la pièce.  
Jack s'éclaircit la gorge pour parler.  
_-"J'ignore comment était le Doc plus jeune, mais avec une Carter ado, ça ne va pas être de la tarte !"_  
_-"Pourquoi ?"_ demanda Daniel, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.  
_-"Jacob m'a raconté une fois que Carter avait fait les 400 coups, une vraie rebelle défiant l'autorité !"_  
_-"Pas étonnant pour une fille de général, la rébellion est plutôt logique."_  
_-"Certes mais en plus du côté tête brûlée, c'était aussi une vraie tête de mule !'_  
_-"C'était ?"_ nota Daniel.  
_-"Ouais bon, tu vois !"_ dit Jack.  
_-"Je crois me souvenir en effet qu'elle en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Jacob !"_ ajouta Hammond.  
_-"Ça ne me surprend pas. Une fille de militaire qui perd sa mère très jeune... Elle a dû traverser une crise..."_  
_-"Attendez, mon général"_ dit Jack, coupant Daniel_ "vous avez connu Carter plus jeune ?"_  
_-"Je connaissais Jacob. Nous nous étions perdus de vue mais j'avais des nouvelles car Sam a vraiment fait les 400 coups, comme vous dites... et vous connaissez les bases militaires... les nouvelles vont vite !"_  
Les trois hommes tournèrent la tête quand les jeunes femmes se mirent à glousser. Teal'c n'avait pas bougé de son siège et les filles étaient autour de lui, à tripoter ses bras, voulant tâter ses biceps. Si Jack n'avait mieux connu le jaffa, il aurait presque pensé qu'il appréciait d'être le centre d'intérêt... Jack secoua la tête _"Nan !"_ se dit-il, mais y regardant de plus près... Quelque chose sur le visage de Teal'c chiffonnait Jack...  
_-"Est-ce que Teal'c sourit ?"_ demanda Daniel, en fronçant les sourcils.  
Il ôta ses lunettes, les nettoya avec son t-shirt, les remis et fixa le trio infernal.  
_-"Ah c'est ça !"_ s'exclama Jack._ "Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait avec son visage..."_  
_-"Oui, je confirme, il sourit"_ dit Hammond.  
Teal'c était toujours installé sur son siège mais ses jambes étaient écartées et chacune des filles était installée sur un genou... les bras autour de lui et le jaffa... semblait aimer, à en croire le large sourire sur son visage. Ce que le colonel appréciait moins, lui.  
_-"On se calme les filles !"_ dit Jack, en traversant la pièce.  
Sam sauta sur ses pieds et se planta face à Jack.  
_-"J'ai faim !"_  
_-"Moi aussi !"_ dit Janet en riant, libérant le genou gauche du jaffa.  
_-"Je vous accompagne"_ dit Teal'c, en se levant également.  
_-"Vous venez, colonel ?"_ dit Sam, d'une voix aguicheuse.  
_-"Hum oui j'arrive"_ dit-il, en retirant sa veste et en la posant sur les épaules de Sam.  
Il pensait que la jeune fille allait protester énergiquement mais elle n'en fit rien. A la surprise de Jack, elle respira le parfum déposé sur le vêtement et enfila ses bras dans les manches. Le treillis était bien trop grand pour elle, mais il permettait de cacher ce que le débardeur laissait voir. Sam déposa un baiser sur la joue du colonel, pour le remercier.  
Janet ouvrit de grands yeux et attrapa Sam par le bras pour la tirer vers la sortie. Elles parlaient toutes les deux à voix basses, en gloussant. Teal'c les guida vers le mess, avec Daniel.  
_-"Colonel !"_ appela le général.  
_-"Monsieur ?"_  
_-"Ne les lâchez pas d'une semelle."_  
_-"Je ne suis pas sûr d'être le plus qualifié pour veiller sur une Carter ado !"_  
_-"Jack, elle semble vous faire confiance, comme sa version adulte. Je vais prévenir Jacob et mettre les médecins au travail. En attendant, attention, elle reste toujours plus intelligente que nous !"_  
Jack grimaça car il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Même à 16 ans, Samantha Carter restait un génie doté de la rage de vivre des ados... Dieu que la journée allait être longue. Jack se hâta pour rejoindre le mess, affamé d'un coup face à l'ampleur de la tâche.


	9. Le mess

_Un grand merci pour les reviews, qui me donnent envie de publier cette histoire plus vite ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 - Le mess**

_-"Non mais je rêve !"_ hurla Jack, à la porte du réfectoire. _"Si vous n'avez pas de travail, venez me voir ! Je vous trouverais une occupation !"_  
Les officiers présents se levèrent d'un bond, abandonnant la table de SG1. La plupart des hommes ici savaient pourtant qu'il était mal vu de tourner autour de Carter et chacun s'éloigna pour éviter les foudres du colonel O'Neill. Les deux filles étaient assises sur la table, entourée de Daniel et Teal'c, en guise de gardes du corps.  
_-"Jack, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir sortir mon fouet pour les garder à distance !"_ dit Daniel, soulagé de voir le colonel.  
_-"En effet"_ ajouta le jaffa, visiblement soulagé aussi.  
_-"Teal'c, seriez-vous jaloux de ne pas avoir été leur centre d'intérêt ?"_ demanda Jack.  
_-"O'Neill, vous dites n'importe quoi !"_  
Jack haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le buffet. Il se servit un petit déjeuner et s'installa à table, en ayant pris soin d'en faire descendre Sam. Janet avait suivi Daniel se servir un café. Jack croisa le regard de Sam et décida de l'ignorer. Il savait que ça la rendait dingue. Si son homologue adulte savait se contenir, il doutait que la Sam Carter ado y arrive. La feinte indifférence était sa meilleure arme. Daniel revint avec Janet. Jack engagea la conversation avec son ami.  
_-"Daniel, tu t'y connais en adolescente de 16 ans ?"_  
L'archéologue failli s'étrangler avec son café.  
_-"Jack, je dois te rappeler que tu m'as traité de geek, une fois ?"_  
_-"Ah oui. Donc, je suppose que la réponse doit être non..."_  
_-"On m'a offert ma femme, je te rappelle..."_  
Jack soupira.  
_-"Pourquoi ça au fait ?"_ demanda Daniel.  
Le colonel lui montra Sam et Janet.  
_-"Je voudrais leur trouver une occupation, avant qu'elles ne créent une émeute ici !"_  
Sam se leva et se posta à côté de Jack, le regardant fixement. Celui-ci fit mine de ne rien voir mais... il fut obliger de la regarder, quand elle commença à soupirer en s'agitant.  
_-"Oui, Carter ?"_ fit-il, en portant son mug à sa bouche.  
_-"Colonel, on peut sortir d'ici ?"_  
_-"C'est "mon colonel" pour commencer. Et non, vous ne quitterez pas cette base !"_  
_-"Mais je veux aller faire les boutiques !"_ geignit Sam.  
Jack n'avait jamais entendu Carter utiliser une arme si féminine pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle s'était entraînée car adulte, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait de lui, du général et d'à peu près tous les hommes de la base, sans avoir à quémander.  
_-"Non Carter, que vous le vouliez ou non, nous avons du travail ici."_  
_-"Du travail ? Je ne vous vois pas beaucoup vous en occuper depuis ce matin, vous traînez à droite, à gauche sans but précis !"_  
_-"Elle n'a pas tort, O'Neill !"_  
_-"Teal'c, ne commencez pas, je sais que vous mourrez d'envie de sortir avec elles pour une virée au centre commercial mais c'est non ! Daniel, que penses-tu de notre problème ?"_  
_-"Et pourquoi on ne repart pas sur Delatria pour voir si elles ne seraient pas tombées malades là-bas ?"_  
Jack acquiesça.  
_-"OK, tu les accompagnes dans une salle de détention avec Teal'c. Je m'occupe du reste."_

Jack descendit voir le général et il ordonna ensuite à Walter de contacter la Tok'ra. Hammond convoqua SG3. Lorsque les hommes commencèrent à faire le point sur la situation de Carter et du Doc, une alarme retentit dans la base. Jack sauta sur ses pieds.  
_-"C'est Carter !"_ dit-il.  
_-"Jack, comment le sais-tu ?"_ demanda Reynolds.  
_-"Crois-moi, c'est une vraie cata depuis ce matin !"_  
Le général autorisa Jack à quitter la salle, suivi par SG3.  
Arrivés à l'étage des salles de détention, Jack trouva Daniel gisant sur le sol, inconscient. Il lui tapota la joue pour lui faire reprendre conscience.  
_-"Jack"_ marmonna Daniel._ "C'est Sam, elle m'a frappé."_  
_-"Le major Carter ne vous ferait pas de mal, docteur Jackson, elle vous aime trop"_ commenta Reynolds.  
Jack aida Daniel à se mettre sur ses pieds et regarda l'autre colonel.  
_-"La Carter qu'on connait oui. Malheureusement, cette Carter ado est une vraie rebelle et elle ne reconnait plus ses équipiers."_  
Daniel se massa l'arrière du crâne.  
_-"Elle frappe fort !"_  
_-"Faut dire que tu as la tête dure ! Par contre, où est T ?"_  
Chacun regarda dans la pièce mais elle était vide. Le groupe se dirigea vers la salle de vidéosurveillance afin de vérifier les bandes.  
Teal'c avait suivi les deux femmes dans leur fuite. Elles s'étaient rendues dans les vestiaires prendre leur sac à main et le trio avait quitté la base, sans aucune résistance. Jack fut soulagé que personne d'autre n'ait été blessé en tentant de les retenir. Au moment de quitter la salle, Jack demanda au sergent de lui faire une copie du passage où Sam avait assommé Daniel.


	10. La décapotable rouge

**Chapitre 10 - La décapotable rouge**

Lorsque Sam, Janet et Teal'c quittèrent la base, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'ascenseur, sans savoir quelle voiture prendre une fois dehors. Teal'c déclara aux deux femmes qu'il avait déjà entendu le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter parler de leurs places attitrées.

La place la plus proche de l'ascenseur était bien sûr celle du général Hammond, comme l'indiquait le nom peint au sol. Sam sorti sa clef télécommandée et la garda en main, le temps de trouver son véhicule. Ils lurent les noms au sol en partant de la berline du général. A sa gauche se trouvait un pick-up, sur une place au nom de "J. O'Neill". A la gauche de ce véhicule énorme, se trouvait une Mustang rouge décapotable, à la place de "S. Carter". Quand Sam appuya sur la clef télécommandée, la voiture bipa et se déverrouilla. Sam siffla d'admiration devant son bolide. Elle déchanta en se rappelant qu'elle ne savait pas conduire.  
_-"Major Carter, je sais conduire, si vous voulez ! Daniel Jackson m'a appris cela en 1969."_  
_-"Très bien, tu conduis mon pote !"_ dit Sam en lui donnant les clefs.  
_-"Où va-t-on, major Carter ?"_ demanda Teal'c, une fois la voiture démarrée et lui, confortablement installé derrière le volant.  
Sam chaussa les lunettes de soleil du colonel O'Neill, qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa veste de treillis.  
_-"Au centre commercial ! On doit se trouver de nouvelles fringues avant de se faire repérer !"_ dit-elle, en attachant sa ceinture.  
Janet avait retiré sa blouse blanche avant de boucler sa ceinture de sécurité également.  
_-"Pourquoi ?"_ demanda-t-elle.  
_-"Parce que s'il y a bien une chose que je sais c'est que les flics vont appeler le général s'ils nous voient en treillis en dehors de la base !"_  
_-"Je dois aussi acheter des lunettes de soleil !"_ déclara Teal'c.  
_-"Alors, fonce !"_ dit Sam en riant.  
La voiture quitta la base avant que Jack ne puisse faire boucler le parking.

Le général Hammond ordonna à Jack, Reynolds et Daniel de retrouver Tea'lc, le major Carter et le docteur Fraiser.  
_-"Je ne les considère pas comme déserteurs, colonel. Alors, ramenez-les sans violence."_  
_-"C'était bien comme ça que je comptais faire les choses, monsieur !"_  
Jack avait une idée de l'endroit où les fugitifs étaient allés mais il demanda quand même à Walter de tracer les portables des deux femmes. Cependant, comme ils avaient été dans leurs casiers depuis leur départ sur Delatria, ils étaient éteints. Elles n'auraient probablement pas la présence d'esprit de les allumer ou même de les recharger, comme le souligna Daniel.  
_-"Pour elles, c'est le milieu des années 80, Jack. On n'avait pas de portables à l'époque !"_  
Jack se passa une main sur la nuque et dit _"Ouais je vois... Au moins, moi quand j'ai été cloné, j'avais ma mémoire..."_  
_-"Certes, mais tu étais un clone justement ! Là, ce sont vraiment Sam et Janet !"_  
Les hommes se changèrent dans le vestiaire, puis Jack invita Daniel et Reynolds à monter avec lui en voiture. Il remarqua que la décapotable de Carter n'était plus là.  
Jack conduisit juste au-dessus de la vitesse autorisée et un policier le contrôla. Quand il donna sa carte militaire et expliqua, brièvement, les raisons de sa hâte, l'officier de police le laissa repartir, avec la promesse de ne plus dépasser la limite. Jack jura et s'y tint. Pas besoin de perdre plus de temps avec un nouveau contrôle et une amende en prime.  
Trois quarts d'heure après avoir quitté la base, Jack O'Neill se gara sur le parking du Chapel Hills Mall de Colorado Springs. Walter avait demandé à la police de la ville de lui indiquer où se trouvait la voiture du major Carter et ils l'avaient localisée grâce aux caméras du trafic.  
_-"Ils n'ont pas choisi le moins grand !"_ soupira Reynolds.  
_-"Non, je confirme ! Deux étages et environ 150 boutiques !"_ soupira Daniel.  
_-"Comment sais-tu ça ?"_ demanda Jack.  
_-"Parce que c'est toujours moi qui accompagne Teal'c le week-end !"_  
_-"Tu connais ses boutiques préférées alors ?"_  
_-"Oui mais je ne peux pas m'avancer pour les filles !"_  
Jack décida qu'ils devaient se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain. Ils n'avaient pas leurs radios mais avaient pris leurs portables.

Sam et Janet avaient dévalisé Victoria's Secret et Bath & Body Works avant de s'attaquer à une boutique spécialisée dans les vernis à ongles et maquillage. Teal'c les suivait de près, portant leurs sacs. Il savait que le colonel ne manquerait pas de les retrouver, ça n'était qu'une question de temps. Il espérait juste que ça finirait vite car les cris aigus et les gloussements des deux jeunes femmes lui donneraient bientôt la migraine.

Après plusieurs heures de recherches infructueuses, Jack appela ses équipiers pour leur proposer d'aller déjeuner. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous devant le restaurant japonais.  
_-"Une envie de sushi, Jack ?"_ demanda Reynolds.  
_-"Non, mais j'ai entendu Carter dire à une infirmière qu'elle n'en avait pas mangé depuis longtemps. Si ses envies sont les mêmes, on a de bonnes chances de les trouver là."_  
_-"Jack, tu crois que les deux autres se seraient laissé influencer ?"_  
_-"Daniel, on parle de Carter. Elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut !"_  
Quand les trois hommes entrèrent dans le restaurant, Jack repéra immédiatement le duo infernal. Sauf que leur groupe avait gagné quelques membres mais perdu Teal'c. Ils étaient au moins une douzaine autour d'une table tellement petite que Sam et Janet étaient installées sur des genoux masculins.


	11. Shoki Japan

**Chapitre 11 - Shoki Japan**

Le Shoki Japan se trouvait dans la partie du centre commercial réservée aux restaurants. Jack avait demandé à Daniel de lui rapporter un assortiment de sushi pendant qu'il s'approchait de la table des ados.  
Daniel et Reynolds se servaient au buffet, en gardant un œil sur le colonel. Celui-ci semblait furieux de trouver son second et sa meilleure amie sur les genoux d'ados boutonneux.  
_-"Salut les gars !"_ dit-il, d'un air sombre._ "Jeune homme, s'il n'y a pas assez de chaises autour de la table, proposez la vôtre à la demoiselle, au lieu de la prendre sur vos genoux !"_  
_-"Oh Jack ! Du calme ! On ne fait rien de mal !"_  
Jack tourna la tête, choqué par le fait qu'un des jeunes connaisse son prénom, mais aussi par sa voix. C'était son clone.  
_-"Si, elles ont à peine seize ans !"_  
_-"C'est pas ce qu'elles ont dit en tout cas ! Et comment tu les connais ?"_  
_-"Parce que, Jonathan, c'est Carter !"_  
Mini-Jack blêmit de stupeur.  
_-"T'es sûr de toi ? Je ne l'avais pas reconnue !"_  
_-"Si je te dis que..."_  
_-"Ouais ouais, c'est Carter j'ai saisi ! Qui est l'autre ?"_  
_-"La brunette qui est en train de se faire peloter par ton pote ? C'est le doc !"_  
_-"Merde, Scott ! Arrête ça !"_  
_-"C'est un lieu public !"_ gronda Jack. _"Carter ? Où est T ?"_  
_-"Je suis là, O'Neill" dit le jaffa en arrivant près de la table que les amis de mini-Jack commençaient à déserter._  
_-"Où étiez-vous ?"_  
_-"J'achetais des vêtements, pendant les deux filles disaient leurs secrets à une certaine Victoria..."_ dit Teal'c en montrant ses sacs.  
_-"Elles ne disaient rien à personne, c'est une boutique de lingerie, T !"_ s'exclama Jack.  
Daniel et Reynolds revinrent avec les repas et ils s'installèrent sur des chaises libres. Mini-Jack quitta le restaurant avec ses amis en saluant le colonel et ses acolytes. Jack fit un léger signe de la main. Il avait assez à faire avec ses deux adolescentes, sans s'occuper de son clone.  
Depuis qu'elle s'était fait surprendre par O'Neill, Sam n'avait plus ouvert la bouche. Elle s'était assise à côté de lui, en silence.  
_-"T, pourquoi avez-vous laissé Carter et le Doc sans surveillance ?"_  
_-"Nous avions décidé de faire boutique à part avant le déjeuner. Il était convenu de se retrouver ici."_  
_-"Et vous n'avez pas eu peur qu'elles vous fassent faux bond ?"_  
_-"Non."_  
Jack incita, d'un mouvement de la main, son ami à développer. Teal'c sortit les clefs de la Mustang de sa poche et les montra à son ami.  
_-"J'ai les clefs, O'Neill et c'est moi qui conduis."_

Jack aida Sam à porter ses paquets jusqu'à son pick-up. Il chargea Daniel de monter avec Janet et Teal'c dans la Mustang. Reynolds monta à l'arrière du 4X4, laissant le siège de devant libre pour Sam. Elle savait qu'elle allait se faire passer un savon. Cependant, elle ne connaissait que les cris du général Carter. Elle n'était pas familière de la colère froide et contenue du colonel O'Neill.  
_-"Carter, j'attends des explications ?"_  
_-"Sur ?"_ demanda la petite voix de Sam.  
_-"Sur votre fuite et votre comportement outrancier au restaurant, jeune fille !"_  
Sam se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Jack remarqua que même à seize ans, elle commençait à savoir conserver ses émotions sous contrôle, chose que lui n'avait su faire que plus tard.  
_-"Je suis désolée, monsieur"_ dit-elle, en essayant de garder sa dignité.  
_-"Gardez vos excuses pour le général !"_  
Le sujet était clos, elle n'avait rien à dire pour sa défense. Même Reynolds se sentait mal, sur le siège arrière. Il n'aurait pas aimé que Jack lui tombe dessus comme ça.

Jack se gara à sa place attitrée et prit les sacs de shopping dans son coffre. Teal'c en fit de même avec ceux de Janet et les siens dans la voiture de Sam. Le trajet en ascenseur se fit dans un silence de plomb, la tension du colonel était palpable. Après avoir déposé leurs affaires dans leurs quartiers respectifs, le petit groupe retrouva Hammond en salle de briefing. C'est en croisant d'autres membres de la base, que Jack se rendit compte des tenues des jeunes femmes. Les journées étaient belles et ensoleillées, elles avaient donc acheté et enfilé de petites robes printanières, assez courtes et décolletées. Rien de vraiment vulgaire mais assez dénudé pour affoler une base remplie de militaires, mâles pour la plupart. Jack prit la tête du groupe, dissuadant les curieux de trop s'attarder. Le général sentit sa mâchoire tomber quand il vit passer les six personnes devant la porte ouverte de son bureau. Il les rejoignit à grandes enjambées.  
_-"Colonel, bien joué !"_  
_-"Merci, monsieur."_  
Les deux jeunes filles et Teal'c furent invités à rester debout pour s'expliquer. A la surprise générale, c'est le membre masculin du trio qui prit la parole.  
_-"Général Hammond, j'ai pris la décision, parfaitement réfléchie, de partir avec le major Carter et le docteur Fraiser, pour assurer leur sécurité hors de la base. Elles étaient déterminées à quitter cet endroit et elles semblaient décidées à s'en prendre à ma personne si je tentais quoi que ce soit. J'ai choisi de les accompagner, pour garantir leur intégrité physique."_  
Jack et son supérieur surent reconnaître qu'il avait bien fait. Décidée comme elle l'était, Sam aurait en effet pu s'en prendre à Teal'c et il n'aurait pas été en mesure de l'arrêter.


	12. La jeune fille au pair

**Chapitre 12 - La jeune fille au pair**

Le général Hammond avait renvoyé tout le monde se changer, pour enfiler une tenue conforme au SGC, puis il consigna le "duo infernal" - puisque c'était le nom officieux des filles - dans leurs quartiers, gardés par des hommes armés. Sam dut abdiquer et se conformer à l'ordre. Comme elle avait dévalisé les boutiques de vêtements, d'accessoires et de beauté, elle décida de faire quelques essayages. Elle entendit qu'on la convoquait en salle de briefing et on frappa à sa porte quelques minutes plus tard. Elle venait de finir de remettre son treillis et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle trouva le colonel O'Neill, lui tournant le dos.  
_-"En route, Carter !"_  
_-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, colonel ?"_  
_-"Carter, je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler "Mon colonel" ou "Monsieur". Pas juste colonel. Et pour vous répondre, je ne sais pas, le général m'a simplement demandé de vous escorter."_  
_-"Très bien, monsieur"_ dit Sam, en baissant la tête.  
Ça brisait le cœur de Jack mais il devait se faire respecter de la version ado de Sam, sinon elle risquait de devenir incontrôlable. En réalité, Jack O'Neill avait peur de Samantha Carter à ce moment précis. Elle était bien trop intelligente en temps normal, mais là, elle pouvait mettre sa matière grise à profit pour s'amuser ou essayer de se sauver.

Jack eut envie de fuir très loin car Jacob Carter se tenait debout en plein milieu de la salle, visiblement furax. Sam baissa les yeux, geste qui n'échappa pas au colonel.  
_-"Salut Jacob, quoi de neuf ?"_ lança Jack, pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
Malgré le regard apeuré de Sam, le colonel comprit que sa technique avait marché, Jacob sourit malgré lui.  
_-"Et vous Jack ? Vous avez encore attiré ma fille dans des ennuis ?"_  
_-"Non, pour ça, elle se débrouille très bien toute seule."_  
_-"**Bonjour, mon général** **!**"_ salua Sam, dans une langue étrangère.  
Daniel la reconnut et traduisit pour tout le monde.  
_-"**Samantha, arrête avec ça, veux-tu** **?**"_ répondit Jacob, dans la même langue.  
Jack leur jeta un regard confus.  
_-"Pour l'usage du français, ça vient de l'été de ses quinze ans. Elle est partie comme jeune fille au pair en France. Elle ne s'est adressée à moi que dans cette langue pendant des années après ça. Et elle aimait se moquer de moi, ne cessant de m'appeler par mon grade, mais elle a arrêté quand il a été question de l'académie."_  
_-"**Je n'irais jamais à l'académie militaire** **!**"_ s'indigna Sam, utilisant toujours le français, forçant Daniel à traduire encore.  
_-"Une autre de ses incohérences..."_ soupira Jacob. _"Elle a attendu que je cesse de la menacer de l'y envoyer - pour la calmer - pour m'annoncer qu'elle y entrait et qu'elle mènerait des études pour devenir astrophysicienne..."_  
La colère de Sam déformait ses traits et Jack ne put anticiper l'explosion qui suivit, en français. Daniel dut admettre que les deux Carter maniaient cette langue avec talent.  
_-"**Comme si tu t'intéressais à quelqu'un d'autre que toi, en particulier Maman ou moi ! Il n'y a que Mark qui compte à tes yeux ! Tu me dégoûtes !**"_  
_-"**Ça suffit jeune fille** !"_ hurla Jacob._ "**Tu vas me faire le plaisir de filer dans ta chambre, je ne veux pas te voir avant que tu ne sois calmée et prête à me faire des excuses !**"_  
Sam tourna les talons, en pleurs, suivie par Daniel. Jack se tourna vers Jacob.  
_-"Vous êtes dur avec elle, là !"_  
_-"Je n'ai jamais été tendre avec elle, mais elle m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs et seule la discipline fonctionnait avec elle. Vous vouliez la garder confinée au calme, voilà, vous allez avoir la paix."_  
_-"Jacob, je ne sais pas si c'est judicieux de la prendre à revers comme ça. D'autant que j'avais réussi à la canaliser..."_  
_-"Que pourriez-vous savoir sur l'éducation des adolescents, surtout les jeunes filles, Jack ?"_  
_-"Vous avez raison, je n'en sais rien ! Et ça n'arrivera probablement jamais !"_ lança Jack, quittant la pièce à son tour.

Jack ne trouva pas Sam dans ses quartiers mais chez Janet.  
_-"Daniel, veille à ce que le Doc ne sorte pas avant que je vienne vous chercher pour le dîner. Je gère celle-ci"_ dit Jack, pointant Sam du doigt.  
Le colonel attrapa doucement Sam par le poignet et la guida vers ses quartiers. Il entra dans la chambre de Sam et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il la regarda ramasser ses vêtements neufs, éparpillés dans la pièce. Il s'installa assis sur le lit, dos contre le mur, jambes croisées hauteur des mollets. Il avait pris la peine d'ôter ses chaussures, sachant que "sa" Carter ne lui pardonnerait pas sinon.  
_-"Alors colonel, elle vient cette leçon de morale ?"_ lança Sam, hargneuse, essuyant ses joues.  
_-"Je ne compte pas vous faire la morale, juste vous demander de faire attention à votre ton quand vous vous adressez à moi. Ça ne vous ressemble pas."_  
Sam le regarda, ne sachant pas quoi penser.  
_-"Vous n'allez pas me dire de ne pas parler comme je l'ai fait à mon père ?"_  
_-"C'est votre problème et le sien, ça ne me concerne pas. Si vous êtes en colère après lui, vous devez avoir vos raisons, je ne veux rien savoir. Ce qui me regarde en revanche, c'est comment vous me parlez, à moi."_  
_-"Désolée monsieur"_ s'excusa Sam.  
_-"C'est oublié, Carter."_  
Sam se détourna mais Jack put voir ses épaules se lever et se baisser, selon un rythme anarchique.  
_-"Venez ici, jeune fille."_  
Sam se glissa contre le corps du colonel, posant sa tête sur son ventre. Jack caressa tour à tour son dos et ses cheveux. Il lui murmura des mots destinés à l'apaiser, il lui promit qu'un jour, ça irait mieux avec son père.  
Il peinait à croire qu'il défendait Jacob, après leur scène mais il dut admettre qu'élever une Carter avec ce caractère n'avait pas dû être une partie de plaisir.  
Il était assoupi quand il entendit son nom résonner dans les haut-parleurs de la base. La jeune Carter dormait contre lui. Il la détacha de son t-shirt, qu'elle avait agrippé et il quitta la pièce, lui jetant un dernier regard. Il ordonna aux gardes de ne pas la laisser sortir, les prévenants des ruses employées par le passé.


	13. La vérité

**Chapitre 13 - La vérité**

Suite à la scène dans la salle de briefing, Hammond lança un regard mécontent à son ami mais lui remit les dossiers médicaux des jeunes femmes. Selmak y jeta un œil mais ne trouva rien d'étrange. Le général Hammond décida d'envoyer SG3 sur Delatria le lendemain, afin d'en savoir plus sur ce que ses deux officiers avaient pu boire ou manger de particulier.  
Il se doutait que la pâleur dont avait été atteinte Carter y était pour quelque chose, tout comme le souhait d'O'Neill de la faire rentrer avant son équipe.  
Il le convoqua dans son bureau. Jack se présenta avec t-shirt froissé et les cheveux en bataille.  
_-"Colonel, vous auriez pu mettre un peu d'ordre dans votre tenue avant de vous présenter devant moi !"_ gronda doucement Hammond.  
Jack passa une main dans ses cheveux rebelles pour tenter d'y mettre de l'ordre puis, il entreprit de remettre son t-shirt dans son pantalon. Il remarqua la tache sombre au niveau de son ventre. Les larmes de Sam avaient trempé le tissu noir, laissant une marque. Il boutonna sa veste pour la masquer.  
Le général l'invita à s'asseoir.  
_-"Colonel, pour quelle raison exactement avez-vous renvoyé le major Carter avec l'équipe du docteur Fraiser ?"_  
_-"Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, Carter avait été malade toute la nuit. J'ai préféré la faire rentrer car je n'avais pas besoin d'elle pour finaliser le traité, Daniel s'en chargeait parfaitement."_  
_-"Colonel, si je vous dis que rien de ce que vous me raconterez ne sortira de cette pièce, souhaitez-vous changer votre version ?"_  
Jack réfléchit un instant.  
_-"Mon général, quoi qu'il se soit passé là-bas, j'en prends l'entière responsabilité !"_  
_-"La responsabilité de quoi ?"_ gronda Hammond.  
Jack inspira un grand coup avant d'avouer.  
_-"J'ai vu le chef de tribu local offrir une bouteille de vin à Carter. Elle avait l'air détendue sur cette planète, entourée du Doc. J'ai gardé un œil sur elles deux, installées à une table non loin de moi. Elles ont bu la bouteille à une vitesse folle et elles avaient bien entamé la seconde avant que je ne réalise que c'était la seconde, justement. Quand j'ai vu qu'elles n'étaient pas en mesure de retrouver leur tente toutes seules, avec Teal'c, nous les avons déposées dans leurs lits de camp. Une infirmière a veillé sur elles, mais au matin, Teal'c s'est occupé d'elles. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à ce que Carter rentre avec SG3."_  
_-"Colonel, vous auriez dû m'en parler. Ce n'est pas de votre faute"_ dit doucement le général.  
_-"Je les ai laissé boire cet alcool ! J'aurais pu leur interdire de le faire et elles auraient obéi !"_ hurla Jack, en se levant de son siège.  
_-"Jack..."_ dit Hammond. _"Je sais quels étaient vos rapports avec Sam avant cette mission. Vous l'avez laissé faire car vous espériez qu'elle se détende un peu. Car c'est bien uniquement d'elle dont on parle ?"_  
_-"Le Doc est un dommage collatéral et c'est ma faute !"_  
Le général se leva à son tour et contourna son bureau. Il posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son second.  
_-"Ne vous en faites pas, je ne pense pas que ses jours soient en danger. Jacob non plus le pense pas. On va trouver une solution."_  
On frappa à la porte du bureau et Hammond invita la personne à entrer.  
_-"George, je peux repasser si je dérange"_ dit Jacob.  
_-"Non, Jacob c'est bon."_  
Hammond allait parler mais Jack prit la parole :_"Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des ados et Teal'c à nourrir."_  
_-"Jack ?"_ appela Jacob._ "Désolé pour tout à l'heure. C'est juste que ça a été dur la première fois avec Sam, je ne souhaite pas revivre ça."_  
_-"Ne vous en faites pas, on se comprend elle et moi. Je veille sur elle."_  
Jack quitta la pièce et Jacob annonça que le conseil le rappelait, mais qu'il reviendrait.  
_-"Fais-moi parvenir tout ce qui la concerne, si tu as besoin de mon expertise."_  
Le Tok'ra quitta le SGC dans les minutes qui suivirent.

Jack frappa doucement à la porte des quartiers de Sam. La porte s'ouvrit après quelques instants, dévoilant une jeune femme souriante, maquillée avec soin, dans son treillis.  
_-"Mon colonel !"_ dit-elle, joyeusement.  
_-"Carter ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ce maquillage ?"_  
_-"Je me suis dit que même si nous ne dînons qu'au mess, je pouvais faire un effort."_  
_-"C'est réussi. On y va ?"_ demanda Jack, proposant son bras à la jeune femme.  
Elle gloussa en passant son bras sous celui du militaire. Ils retrouvèrent leurs amis dans la chambre de Janet. Les deux jeunes femmes insistèrent pour mettre du vernis à ongle, refusant de se présenter à un dîner sans y être préparées. Jack soupira mais laissa faire, encore une fois.

L'arrivée de SG1 au mess fut plus que remarquée et Jack était sûr qu'on s'en souviendrait jusqu'à la fermeture du programme. Les deux prédatrices du matin s'étaient transformées en panthères sages et délicates. Elles étaient superbes et sensuelles, faisant converger tous les regards vers elles, mais elles n'y prêtaient plus la moindre attention. Le dîner se passa bien, très calmement et dans la bonne humeur. Les rires des jeunes filles emplirent la salle du réfectoire et les regards curieux des débuts ne les quittèrent plus.  
Après le repas, Teal'c se retira pour sa méditation habituelle, Daniel raccompagna Janet pendant que Jack se chargeait de Sam.


	14. La fête foraine

**Chapitre 14 - La fête foraine**

_-"Carter, si vous me promettez d'être sage, je vous emmène quelque part."_  
_-"Quand ?"_  
_-"Tout de suite !"_  
_-"Je promets, je jure, je crache, tout ce que vous voulez !"_ dit-elle, en s'accrochant au t-shirt de Jack.  
_-"OK, voilà le marché. Je vais me changer, vous en faites autant - un truc simple - et je passe vous prendre dans quinze minutes."_  
Sam hocha la tête pour signifier son accord. Comme plus tôt, Jack demanda aux gardes d'êtres vigilants. Il passa par le bureau du général pour le prévenir qu'il quittait la base avec Carter.  
_-"Mais promis, je vous la ramène avant minuit !"_  
_-"Jack, faites attention."_  
_-"A quoi, monsieur ?"_  
_-"Jacob m'a expliqué que le passe-temps préféré de Sam, à son retour de France, était d'allumer ses officiers..."_  
_-"Ca tombe bien, j'étais pompier dans une autre vie !"_  
Hammond secoua la tête de gauche à droite, sans arriver à masquer son sourire. Il avait failli mourir de rire quand Jack avait dit qu'avec la version ado de Carter, ils se comprenaient. En effet, ils avaient seize ans d'âge mental tous les deux.  
Jack passa par les vestiaires pour se changer. Il choisit un jean, un t-shirt sombre et attrapa sa veste en cuir, au cas où la nuit se ferait fraîche. Quand il frappa à la porte de Sam, il fut ravi de la trouver dans une tenue similaire.  
_-"Aller, en route ma jolie !"_ dit-il, faisant rougir Sam.  
Ah oui, Jack se rappela que les filles de seize ans étaient impressionnables et émotives. Le moindre compliment pouvait la faire s'embraser, il nota de faire attention à ses paroles. Elle risquait de se faire des films et tomber amoureuse... Ou tomber encore plus amoureuse...

Jack invita Sam à monter en voiture et il l'emmena à la fête foraine. Sam souriait comme une vraie gosse, Jack était ravi. Il se gara et la guida vers l'entrée.  
_-"Par quoi voulez-vous commencer, Carter ?"_  
_-"Je... je ne sais pas, ce que vous voulez, monsieur."_  
_-"Bon, ce soir j'autorise une entorse au règlement, ça sera Jack."_  
_-"D'accord, Jack"_ répondit timidement Sam.  
Il sentit un malaise. Il attrapa le menton de Sam pour croiser son regard.  
_-"Carter, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?"_  
_-"Je n'ai pas pris mon argent..."_  
_-"Ohlala, c'est ça qui vous angoisse ? Ce n'est rien, dites-moi ce qui vous ferait plaisir, je m'occupe du reste ! Alors, par quoi commence-t-on ?"_  
_-"Tir à la carabine ?"_  
_-"Vous y allez fort mais c'est parti !"_  
Sam se débrouillait bien avec une arme à feu, déjà adolescente. Le colonel réalisa qu'elle était militaire dans l'âme et qu'elle avait été douée dès le départ alors que lui avait tout appris pendant ses classes et ses années dans les forces spéciales. Cependant, comme elle n'avait pas atteint toutes ses cibles, Jack s'arrangea pour gagner un lapin en peluche pour elle.  
Il lui offrit ensuite une barbe-à-papa et ils rirent ensemble quand Jack se retrouva avec du sucre rose sur le visage. Il se surprit à adorer ces moments détendus avec Carter, loin des contraintes de la base ou de l'uniforme. Ils firent un tour d'auto-tamponneuse et Jack se laissa traîner de force dans un manège à sensation. Il savait qu'il était vert alors que la jeune Carter, assise à côté de lui, était littéralement morte de rire.  
Lui qui traversait la Porte des étoiles depuis plus de sept ans, presque quotidiennement, était malade dans un manège de foire. C'était le comble pour un officier de l'Air Force entraîné.  
_-"Alors, Jack ?"_ demanda Sam, taquine.  
Ils venaient de quitter le manège et Jack était plié en deux, les mains sur les genoux.  
_-"C'est plus de mon âge, ça !"_  
Sam se mit à rire doucement.  
_-"Et ça vous fait marrer, diablesse ?"_  
Sam reprit son chemin, voulant participer à toutes les activités possibles. Ils firent la fermeture de la fête foraine après avoir essayé le train fantôme, le palais des glaces, le jeu de massacre, etc. Au jeu de force, consistant à frapper avec un marteau dans une cible, Jack fit tinter la cloche et offrit l'énorme peluche qu'il gagna à Sam. Au jeu des pinces, Jack gagna habilement un Homer en peluche, qu'il garda pour sa collection mais offrit la petite Maggie à son jeune second.

Sam s'était endormie la main dans le paquet de pop-corn alors que Jack conduisait prudemment, pour rentrer. Elle avait eu froid et Jack lui avait prêté sa veste. Sam se réveilla quand ils passèrent le poste de sécurité.  
_-"Carter, je peux vous poser une question ?"_  
_-"Oui, monsieur"_ dit-elle, en étouffant un bâillement.  
Jack nota le retour du monsieur, elle avait saisi la leçon.  
_-"Pourquoi avez-vous dit que c'était bientôt votre anniversaire ? Nous sommes en été et vous êtes née en décembre..."_  
_-"Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. Mon dernier souvenir, avant que vous veniez me réveiller, c'était Mark et moi en train de défaire le sapin de Noël. Nous l'achetions toujours vers le 20 décembre et on le défaisait toujours le 26..."_  
_-"Ouais je vois... Vous ne semblez pas perdue, pourtant."_  
Sam sourit.  
_-"Je suis une fille de général, je m'adapte très, très vite !"_  
Jack l'aida à descendre et à porter ses trophées, dont l'encombrant ours en peluche géant, qui prit toute la place dans l'ascenseur. Jack la raccompagna à la porte de ses quartiers et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.  
_-"Merci, mon colonel, pour cette excellente soirée ! Souhaitez-vous que je vous rembourse ?"_  
_-"De rien Carter, c'était un plaisir et entre nous, je crois qu'avec tous vos achats de la journée, vous devez être sur la paille !"_  
Jack déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille et tourne les talons, pour rejoindre sa chambre.


	15. Le parfum

_Merci pour les reviews ;) Hina49100 : on verra :p_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 - Le parfum**

Jack n'arriva pas à fermer l'œil. Il décida de se lever et d'aller frapper dans un sac, en salle de sport. Il était en sueur quand il fut interrompu par un garde. Il jeta un regard sur l'horloge murale et se demanda qui pouvait bien lui courir après, à deux heures du matin. Le garde accompagnait Carter, en chemise de nuit et pieds nus.  
_-"Carter !"_ s'écria le colonel.  
Il la rejoignit rapidement, pensant qu'elle était malade ou blessée.  
_-"Mon colonel, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je voulais un verre de lait mais le garde refuse de m'accompagner au mess."_  
_-"C'est bon, sergent, merci"_ dit Jack au garde_. "Carter, ils ont des ordres, ils les respectent."_  
Jack s'épongea avec sa serviette.  
_-"Je vais prendre une douche à côté, vous allez m'attendre bien gentiment puis je vous accompagne boire votre lait et ensuite, au dodo ! Demain vous allez être claquée et ronchon !"_  
_-"Je ne suis jamais ronchon !"_ dit Sam, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
Jack rit à sa réplique et remarqua la petite Maggie en peluche.  
_-"Oh si, je vous connais bien ! Quand vous ne dormez pas assez, vous êtes chonchon toute la journée, Carter !"_  
Il la fit asseoir sur un banc. Jack se doucha vite et quand il sortit pour s'habiller, il jura avoir senti son parfum dans l'air.

Il guida Sam au mess, lui fit chauffer du lait et s'installa à table avec elle. Ils discutèrent de SG1.  
_-"Comment êtes-vous sûrs que c'est bien moi ? Enfin que je suis elle..."_  
_-"Le général Hammond a visionné les bandes de vidéosurveillance lui-même. On pourra vous montrer demain, si vous voulez."_  
Sam hocha la tête et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
_-"Allez, au lit Carter !"_  
Jack la raccompagna une nouvelle fois à sa chambre et elle alla se coucher sans traîner. Une fois seule, elle sourit dans le noir et serra Maggie fort dans ses bras. Elle avait subtilisé le parfum de Jack et aspergé la peluche avant de remettre le flacon dans le casier du colonel. Dans sa chambre, elle avait trouvé le journal du major Carter et celle-ci avait écrit des choses incompréhensibles sur ses recherches mais aussi un détail passionnant : le colonel allait souvent s'entraîner la nuit, quand il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. C'était ce qui avait décidé la jeune Sam à passer à l'action car elle cherchait un moyen de sentir le colonel près d'elle. Elle tombait amoureuse...

Le lendemain matin, Jack trouva Sam prête dans ses quartiers. Elle avait passé un treillis et elle l'attendait sagement, en lisant le journal de Carter. Jack blêmit en reconnaissant l'écriture de son second.  
_-"C'est son journal scientifique, il n'y a aucune info personnelle" déclara Sam. "Je n'aurais pas lu ses pensées intimes, je vous rassure."_  
_-"Pourquoi ? Vous êtes elle, elle a été vous..."_  
_-"Non, je... Nous ne sommes pas la même femme."_  
La jeune Sam ne se doutait même pas des liens qui "unissaient" sa version adulte et le colonel. Elle ignorait qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait.  
_-"Allons manger un morceau et ensuite, on ira dire au revoir à SG3"_ déclara Jack.

Arrivés au mess, Jack fut frappé par l'apparence de Janet.  
_-"Je sais, ça m'a fait pareil"_ dit Daniel.  
En effet, si Sam était toujours semblable à celle de la veille, Janet avait vieilli. Pas assez pour être à nouveau elle-même mais juste assez pour que ça se remarque. Jack se servait un café, perdu dans ses pensées, quand Harriman arriva au mess et accrocha une note sur le tableau. Teal'c se leva pour aller voir et revint avec un sourire.  
_-"C'est une note de rappel pour l'anniversaire du sergent Siler."_  
_-"Ah oui, c'est quand ?"_ demanda Daniel, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.  
_-"Ce soir."_  
_-"Mince, va falloir sortir acheter un truc"_ dit Jack, s'asseyant.  
_-"Pas la peine, Carter a déjà tout prévu"_ déclara Sam.  
Les regards convergèrent vers elle, elle venait de parler d'elle à la troisième personne en utilisant son nom de famille.  
_-"Oui, le moi adulte a acheté un truc. C'est rangé dans son placard, c'est emballé avec le nom dessus et il y a une carte !"_

SG1 se rendit ensuite en salle d'embarquement pour saluer SG3. Après leur avoir souhaité plein de bonnes choses, de la chance entre autres, Jack décida de montrer les images des caméras à la jeune Carter et à Fraiser. Harriman avait fait un montage des plans où on voyait Sam et Janet.  
Jack inséra la cassette dans le lecteur de la salle de briefing pendant que Daniel éteignait la lumière. Sur les premières images, on voyait Carter et Fraiser passer le vortex, saluer le général, puis entrer et sortir de l'infirmerie, à pas lents. On remarquait qu'elles avaient été malades. Les deux femmes se saluèrent avant de s'enfermer dans leur chambre. Les images montraient ensuite les deux portes closes et Jack passa en avance rapide. On voyait des gens aller et venir dans les couloirs mais personne n'entra ou ne sortit de leurs chambres avant le matin. Puis, Jack frappa à la porte de Sam, suivi par Daniel à celle de Janet. Sam connaissait la suite du film... Ce qui lui était arrivé ne s'était pas passé sur Terre mais bel et bien sur Delatria. De plus, personne ne pouvait douter de leurs identités, elles étaient bien qui elles prétendaient être.


	16. L'anniversaire de Siler

**Chapitre 16 - L'anniversaire de Siler**

Sam voulut observer la Porte des étoiles de près, Jack l'escorta donc toute la matinée. Il s'était installé non loin d'elle avec ses rapports de mission en retard. Siler expliqua à la jeune fille le fonctionnement de l'anneau. Jack ne pigeait toujours rien, et d'ailleurs il n'essayait même plus mais Sam, elle, semblait assimiler toutes les données techniques. Encore une facette de sa personnalité qui fascinait Jack.  
Après le déjeuner, SG1 donna un coup de main à Harriman pour préparer le mess afin de recueillir tout le monde pour la fête. Du punch sans alcool était au frais, avec des amuse- gueules et des canapés pour le cocktail dînatoire.  
Jack repéra un jeune officier britannique regarder Carter avec insistance. Il détestait les nouvelles équipes du SGC, avec des officiers étrangers. Depuis que les USA avaient dû avouer à certains pays alliés la vérité sur le programme Porte des étoiles, ils voulaient tous avoir des hommes à eux dans la place. Tant qu'on ne les imposait pas aux autres équipes SG - et SG1 en particulier - tout allait bien mais ces officiers étaient tous très jeunes et faisaient de l'ombre aux gradés, plus âgés. Jusque-là, Jack se croyait protégé mais le rajeunissement de son second lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle ne lui était pas acquise. Elle n'était même pas officiellement avec lui, ni officieusement non plus d'ailleurs.  
Dès que possible, il envoya Sam se changer et proposa de passer la prendre pour aller à la fête. Elle accepta, tout en jetant de rapides coups d'œil à l'anglais.

Sans se mettre sur son 31, Jack choisit sa tenue avec soin. Il décida de porter un pantalon en coton noir avec une chemise blanche. Simple mais efficace, se dit-il. Il s'aspergea de son eau de toilette fétiche et quitta sa chambre pour passer chercher Carter. Elle ouvrit la porte et il fut subjugué par sa beauté. Malgré son jeune âge, elle avait choisi de porter une robe cintrée, très sobre mais élégante. Elle était très féminine et sensuelle, malgré ses "presque" seize ans. A l'entrée du mess, Sam afficha un sourire que Jack connaissait bien. C'était celui de leur première rencontre. Le colonel comprit à ce moment-là ce qu'il cachait. Sous un air faussement sûre d'elle, pleine de confiance, Sam camouflait sa timidité.  
Leur arrivée fut remarquée tant ils étaient élégants. Depuis "l'accident" de Carter, mais surtout à cause de sa fuite, Jack ne quittait plus Sam et ça commençait à faire parler. Une fois tous les invités présents, le général porta un toast à l'intention de l'homme du jour, visiblement ému par la petite fête. Sam avait déposé le cadeau de SG1 sur une table avec les autres.

De la musique était diffusée dans la cafétéria, permettant à Daniel d'inviter Janet à danser. Comme Jack ne semblait pas décidé à inviter Sam, l'officier de la Royale Air Force, Malloy, s'en chargea pour lui. Non pas que Jack refusait de danser avec Carter mais il voulait la sienne, l'adulte. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Plus tard, alors que Jack observait Sam s'amuser avec les jeunes officiers étrangers, Daniel vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
_-"Elle essaie d'oublier mais... Elle est amoureuse !"_ dit Daniel.  
_-"De qui ?"_ demanda Jack, bien qu'il connaisse la réponse.  
_-"De toi !"_  
_-"Merde !"_  
_-"Jack, Sam est déjà amoureuse, ça ne change rien."_  
_-"La Carter adulte gère ça très bien mais sa version ado ne va pas comprendre que je la rejette !"_  
_-"Fais-le en douceur, comme tu le ferais avec une fille comme... Cassie par exemple !"_  
_-"Mouais..."_  
Jack resta pensif le reste de la soirée.

A l'heure de l'ouverture de cadeaux, au moment du dessert, Sam réussit à tromper la vigilance de ses amis et versa du rhum dans le punch. Elle ne se fit pas prendre, cependant le général hurla quand il se rendit compte de la supercherie. Mais il était trop tard, avec la dose que Sam avait mise dans le saladier, tous les officiers étaient bien éméchés quand la soirée toucha à sa fin.

Jack raccompagna à nouveau Sam à ses quartiers. Il avait eu du mal à l'arracher à ses amis, tous aussi ivres les uns que les autres. Il la soutenait pendant qu'elle peinait à marcher droit. Il finit par la porter car elle ne pouvait plus avancer. En la prenant dans ses bras, il sentit la forte odeur d'alcool. Il était furieux mais la déposa avec soin dans son lit. Il lui ôta seulement ses chaussures avant de rabattre la couverture sur elle.

Le lendemain matin, il passa la voir avec la ferme intention de lui faire la morale. La mine penaude qu'elle afficha lui passa l'envie.  
_-"Carter ! Vous n'aviez pas senti qu'il y avait de l'alcool dans le punch ?"_  
_-"Si... je le savais."_  
_-"Et comment le saviez-vous ?"_  
Jack avait croisé les bras, attendant une réponse qu'il connaissait déjà.  
_-"Je l'ai versé moi-même dans le saladier."_  
Rien que le souvenir lui donna la nausée.  
_-"Carter, c'est déjà à cause de la précédente gueule de bois que vous avez à nouveau seize ans... vous voulez quoi ? Revenir à l'âge de quatre ans peut-être ?"_  
Elle secoua la tête.  
_-"Vous commencez vraiment à me fatiguer avec vos conneries, major !"_


	17. Nouvelle évasion

**Chapitre 17 - Nouvelle évasion**

_Note : Il est absolument déconseillé d'imiter Sam, dans ce chapitre !_

Le général Hammond ordonna au coupable de se dénoncer et d'assumer ses actes. Jack décida de prendre la faute sur lui. Après tout, si Carter avait été Carter, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça.  
_-"Colonel ! Vous me décevez ! Vous savez pourtant qu'il est formellement interdit de consommer de l'alcool pendant le service !"_ déclara Hammond à son officier en second, debout face à lui.  
_-"Désolé, mon général. Quelle est ma punition ?"_  
_-"Une semaine de retenue sur salaire ! Rompez !"_  
Cependant, Hammond n'était pas dupe. Pour que le colonel se dénonce si facilement, c'est que Carter avait vraiment fait le coup mais le général préférait ne pas savoir. Il espérait juste que la situation s'arrange vite, il ne pouvait pas gérer un troisième ados dans cette base, surtout quand ils étaient si proches que son second et la spécialiste de la Porte !

Jack avait laissé Sam avec Teal'c, Daniel et une Janet à peine plus âgée que la veille. Il se hâta de les rejoindre avant que Sam ne prenne le large mais quand il arriva au labo de Daniel, la pièce était vide. Une sonnette d'alarme résonna dans sa tête. Il courut au poste de garde le plus proche et demanda à faire boucler la base mais en vérifiant les registre d'entrées et de sorties, il réalisa que Sam, Janet et quelques officiers étrangers, dont Malloy, étaient partis. Jack ignorait cependant où étaient Daniel et Teal'c. En passant dans un couloir pour aller voir le général, Jack entendit des coups. En se laissant guider par le son, il découvrit Daniel et Teal'c, bâillonnés et ligotés dans un placard à balais.  
_-"Les gars, je vous avais dit de vous méfier !"_ gronda Jack gentiment, prêt à hurler de rire à la vision si comique. S'il avait eu un appareil photo, il ne se serait pas privé !  
Jack s'accroupit pour détacher ses amis. Daniel le remercia en évitant de croiser son regard. Teal'c, lui, était furieux de s'être laissé berner par une ado. Il massa ses poignets car Sam avait serré les liens assez fort. SG1 se rendit dans le bureau d'Hammond pour lui faire part de la situation. Il ordonna à Jack de prendre une équipe de marines, en plus de ses deux hommes et de retrouver les officiers manquants.  
_-"Si Carter et Fraiser ont l'excuse de leur jeunesse, ce n'est pas le cas des autres ! Dès que vous les aurez, je m'occuperais de leur cas !"_ fulmina le général.  
Jack l'avait rarement vu si furieux, même quand son équipe et lui avaient quitté le SGC en utilisant la Porte des étoiles, alors que le programme avait été fermé à cause de Kinsey. Mais comme ils avaient sauvé la planète et permis la réouverture du programme, Hammond avait passé l'éponge. Même sa colère, certes feinte, quand Jack avait volé un artefact Tollan n'avait pas été aussi grande.

Jack peina à retrouver la trace de Carter. Mais comme il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, il contacta un ami policier et lui demanda de l'aide. Son ami, Mike, le rappela peut après pour lui dire qu'un groupe d'officiers en treillis avaient été vus dans le parc de Colorado Springs, avec des bouteilles d'alcool. Jack lui demanda de ne pas intervenir, qu'il allait venir s'en charger lui-même.  
_-"Non T, pas de zat !"_  
Teal'c reposa donc son zat à l'armurerie.  
_-"Je sais que vous être furax à cause de ce que Carter vous a fait, mais le zat ? Vous ne pensez pas que c'est excessif ?"_  
_-"Le major Carter a assommé Daniel Jackson, elle n'a pas pu se charger de moi en même temps. Je soupçonne qu'elle a reçu une aide extérieure !"_  
Jack médita sur les paroles de Teal'c et guida son équipe vers la sortie puis vers le parc.

_-"Je vais la tuer ! T, dites-moi que vous avez désobéi et pris un zat ?"_ hurla Jack, en claquant la portière de son pick-up.  
_-"Non, O'Neill."_  
_-"Ce n'est pas grave, je vais trouver autre chose pour la tuer !"_  
Daniel regardait le groupe assis dans le parc, pour essayer de comprendre la réaction de Jack. Alors que le groupe de marines avançait vers eux, SG1 sur les talons, Daniel commença à voir un peu mieux. Janet fumait ce qui pouvait passer pour une cigarette de loin, mais ça n'en était pas vraiment une et venait de la passer à Sam. Ils accompagnaient leur herbe de bière et de bourbon.  
_-"Teal'c, vous vous occupez du Doc, moi de Carter et on laisse les autres à nos amis marines !"_  
Sam blêmit en voyant le colonel arriver à grandes enjambées vers elle. Il avait, sur le visage, la pire des expressions : neutre. Le masque de totale indifférence qui masquait la rage. Même embrumée par l'alcool et l'herbe, elle comprit qu'elle était dans de sales draps. Elle écrasa le mégot et se prépara au choc. Jack l'attrapa fermement par le bras, pour la forcer à se lever à et le suivre. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Elle savait que là, elle était allée trop loin et se laissa faire son broncher, malgré la douleur. Les doigts du colonel lui rentraient dans la chair, elle aurait des bleus. Il la jeta presque dans sa voiture et claqua à nouveau la porte. Il monta sur le siège conducteur, serrant les mains sur le volant, faisant blanchir ses jointures. Sam pouvait presque sentir sa fureur émaner de lui. Teal'c, Janet et Daniel durent monter avec les marines pour rentrer à la base, avec les officiers étrangers. Teal'c les fusilla tous du regard et personne ne soutint. Daniel sourit en les voyant faire.


	18. Douche froide

**Chapitre 18 - Douche froide**

_-"Vous êtes inconsciente ou juste idiote ? Jusque-là j'avais toujours défendu vos arrières en disant que non, toutes les blondes ne sont pas stupides mais je m'étais trompé !"_  
Jack hurlait dans sa voiture et Sam essayait de ne pas pleurer, ce qui était compliqué au vu de son état.  
_-"C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Ecstasy ? Héroïne ? Un peu de GHB pour aller avec le bourbon ? Ma parole, on dit que vous êtes un génie mais je me demande d'où ça vient !?"_  
Jack se gara à nouveau sur le parking du SGC et fit sortir son second de la voiture, toujours en la tenant par le bras, sans se soucier des regards sur eux. Cependant, vu son visage, personne, pas même le général, ne se serait risqué à faire un commentaire. Arrivé devant la porte des quartiers de Sam, Jack ouvrit la porte à la volée et jeta la jeune fille dans la douche, toute habillée. Il ouvrit le jet froid, à fond. Il ne réagit ni aux cris, ni aux pleurs. Quand elle fut trempée, Jack la sortit de la cabine et lui jeta une serviette au visage.  
_-"Maintenant, vous vous séchez, vous changez de tenue et vous vous tenez à carreau sinon, je vous massacre ! Si vous quittez cette pièce sans moi, je vous jure que la Porte des étoiles ne vous enverra jamais assez loin !"_  
Jack sorti de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Il descendit en salle de briefing, rejoindre le général. Jacob était revenu pendant que Jack était sorti. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il l'apostropha quand il vit le sourire satisfait sur le visage du Tok'ra.  
_-"Oh ça va, vous !"_  
_-"Alors Jack, c'est plus dur qu'il n'y parait, n'est-ce pas ?"_  
_-"Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! Vous avez été un père absent toute sa vie ! Tout ce qu'elle fait c'est pour attirer votre attention mais elle ne l'a jamais eue !"_  
_-"Colonel !"_ s'indigna Hammond.  
_-"Vous croyez qu'une jeune fille de son âge devrait avoir à vivre ce par quoi elle est passée ?"_  
Jacob baissa la tête, honteux car il savait que Jack avait raison.  
_-"Je suis fou de rage mais ça n'empêche que je ne vais pas la laisser tomber, moi !"_  
La Porte des étoiles se mit en route et les trois hommes descendirent voir qui arrivait.  
_-"C'est SG3 mon général !"_ dit Harriman.  
_-"Ouvrez l'iris sergent !"_  
_-"J'espère qu'ils ont un antidote !"_ dit Jack.  
Reynolds et son équipe passèrent le vortex avec des mines désolées.  
_-"Colonel ?"_ demanda Hammond, au pied de la passerelle, avec Jack et Jacob à ses côtés.  
_-"Nous avons parlé avec Valentinus Ennius. Il a avoué sans difficulté avoir versé un produit dans le vin du major Carter, qu'elle a partagé avec le docteur Fraiser."_  
_-"Mais pour quelles raisons a-t-il fait cela ?"_ demanda Hammond.  
_-"Parce qu'il l'a trouvé triste. Il est un chaman, donc il a donné cette "potion" à Carter pour la faire rajeunir, à une époque où tout était possible."_  
_-"Où tout était possible ?"_  
_-"Oui, selon lui, l'adolescence est une période charnière. Il l'a renvoyée pour qu'elle réfléchisse à ses choix de vie. Cependant, Valentinus ne pensait pas qu'elle rajeunirait autant !"_  
_-"Sam était en avance, elle a commencé ses études universitaires à 16 ans. J'imagine que c'est ce que votre Valentinus appelle la période charnière"_ dit Jacob.  
_-"C'est bien joli tout ça mais comment on soigne les filles ?"_  
_-"Il n'y a rien à faire, ça passera quand elles se rendront compte qu'elles aiment leur vie d'adulte."_  
_-"Donc, elles iront mieux ?"_ demanda Hammond.  
_-"Oui oui, mais Valentinus a dit que ça pouvait prendre du temps, selon leur volonté..."_  
_-"C'est sans doute pour ça que le Doc commence déjà à vieillir..."_ dit Jack.  
_-"Et c'est tout ce que le chaman a dit ?"_ demanda Selmak, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis longtemps.  
_-"Il a ajouté qu'il était surpris du temps que ça avait pris pour les transformer, elles auraient dû se réveiller plus jeune juste après la fête."_  
_-"Une idée à ce sujet ?"_ demanda Jack, pensif.  
_-"On avait pensé à Jolinar mais Fraiser a été touchée comme Carter... peut-être est-ce dû au vin... Habituellement, on choisit de prendre cette potion mais sans la diluer dans autre chose"_ répondit Reynolds.  
_-"Très bien, merci messieurs. Passez à l'infirmerie puis je veux vos rapports à ce sujet le plus rapidement possible !"_


	19. Malloy

**Chapitre 19 - Malloy**

Jack avait traîné autant que possible pour se calmer mais se résolut à récupérer son second dans ses quartiers pour le dîner. Il frappa à la porte et une petite voix lui répondit d'entrer. Jack ouvrit et aperçut Sam, couchée sur son lit, dos à la porte. Une main sur la poignée, l'autre sur la hanche, Jack s'éclaircit la gorge.  
_-"Vous êtes sobre, Carter ?"_  
Entendant sa voix grave mais calme, Sam se tourna pour le regarder et répondre : _"Oui, monsieur."_  
_-"Très bien. Levez-vous, on va dîner."_  
Sam obéit en silence et suivit le colonel. Sur le chemin, Sam ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler mais ne dit rien. Jack la laissa méditer. Daniel les accueillit aussi chaleureusement que possible car Jack lui avait expliqué le traitement qu'il avait réservé à la fugueuse. Janet et Sam n'en menaient pas large et se firent discrètes.  
_-"Doc, je vous croyais devenue plus âgée..."_ soupira Jack.  
Janet décida de ne pas relever car il avait raison, elle aurait dû empêcher Sam de faire des bêtises au lieu de se joindre à elle. Le médecin garda le silence pour le reste du repas. Seuls les trois hommes avec elles parlèrent.

Malloy entra avec son équipe pour dîner mais ils évitèrent la table de SG1, en lançant cependant quelques regards noirs. Jack se leva, faisant signe aux autres de rester à table. Il frôla le britannique, en allant se chercher une boisson et lui fit regretter d'avoir levé la tête pour croiser son regard. Quand le colonel passa dans l'autre sens, pour rejoindre sa table, il fit malencontreusement tomber sa canette. Il se baissa pour la ramasser et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Malloy pour prendre appui. En remontant, il s'arrangea pour parler à l'oreille du jeune homme.  
_-"Si je te vois la regarder de travers, lui adresser la parole ou la croiser d'un peu trop près dans un couloir, attends-toi à avoir de mes nouvelles. Suis-je clair ?"_  
L'officier hocha la tête, les yeux remplis de terreur. Pendant sa convocation devant Hammond, Malloy s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était approché de trop près de SG1 mais surtout de Sam Carter. Ce qu'il avait pris pour des rumeurs s'était avéré être vrai.  
Il était fraîchement débarqué du vieux continent et ne connaissait de SG1 que leurs états de service légendaires. Celle qu'il avait prise pour la nièce du général était en réalité l'astrophysicienne la plus connue des forces armées. Il aurait eu moins d'ennuis si elle avait vraiment été la nièce ou même la fille du général Hammond.  
Jack se redressa et offrit un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos à Malloy. En effet, le colonel venait de voir Jacob Carter entrer au mess.  
_-"Et ça, ça n'était que la première mise en garde, la seconde arrive ! Bon courage !"_ dit Jack en tapant dans le dos du jeune officier.  
Comme il tournait le dos à la porte, Malloy n'avait pas vu l'arrivée du Tok'ra. Jack fit un petit signe de tête au père de Sam et s'assit à sa table, un œil sur Malloy. Il offrit son coca light à Sam et regarda, avec un air amusé, Jacob faire la morale au jeune homme, mortifié. Ce n'était, vraisemblablement pas, la première fois que Jacob devait tenir de jeunes mâles à distance raisonnable de sa fille, dans leur intérêt comme pour celui de Carter. C'était un coup à briser une carrière militaire prometteuse pour le type et à trainer une drôle de réputation, pour la jeune fille. S'envoyer toute une base militaire ne faisait jamais très bien sur un CV.

Peu après, Jacob s'installa avec son repas à la table de SG1.  
_-"**Bonsoir, monsieur**"_ dit Sam, en français.  
_-"**Bonsoir, Samantha**"_ répondit son père, utilisant la langue de Molière.  
_-"**Monsieur** ?"_ répéta Daniel. _"**Pas mon général** ?"_  
_-"**Non, le Monsieur c'est quand elle sait qu'elle a fait une connerie**"_ dit gentiment Jacob.  
Sam leva la tête vers lui, incertaine. Elle était surprise par le calme et le détachement de son père, alors que cette bévue-là était du genre costaud !  
_-"**Etes-vous souffrant, monsieur** ?"_  
_-"**Non, Samantha, je vais bien, je te remercie**."_  
Jacob attaqua son plat de résistance sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Même Jack était surpris.  
_-"Jacob, vous ne dites rien de plus à votre fille ?"_  
_-"J'ai déjà donné, Jack. C'est à votre tour de gérer ça."_

Après le dîner, Jack raccompagna Sam à sa chambre mais ne s'attarda pas. Il voulait mettre un peu de distance, mais ça leur coutait autant à l'un qu'à l'autre.  
_-"Bonne nuit Carter."_  
_-"Monsieur ?"_  
Jack fit face à son second, pour écouter sa question.  
_-"Pourquoi mon père me déteste-t-il ?"_  
Jack soupira et se passa une main sur la nuque.  
_-"Il ne vous déteste pas. Il vous a déjà élevée une fois, là c'est trop pour lui. Il préfère passer du temps agréablement avec vous, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a rien dit de votre fugue."_  
_-"J'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il m'ignorait ce soir..."_  
_-"Ne croyez pas ça, Carter. On en parlera plus tard si vous le voulez bien, je suis naze là."_  
_-"Bonne nuit, monsieur."_  
Sam s'endormit très tard, dans les larmes et Jack passa une bonne partie de la nuit en salle de sport.


	20. Les supraconducteurs

**Chapitre 20 - Les supraconducteurs**

Le lendemain, après le départ de Jacob, quand la Porte des étoiles tomba en panne, le réflexe fut de faire venir Carter mais elle était désemparée face à cet anneau en Naquadah.  
_-"Major, une idée ?"_ demanda le sergent aux commandes de la Porte.  
_-"Bah... euh... vous devriez lancer un diagnostic complet !"_  
Le sergent obéit à l'ordre de sa "supérieure" et attendit de voir les résultats. Sam sortit le journal de bord de sa version adulte et le feuilleta.  
_-"Carter !"_ dit Jack en arrivant dans la salle de contrôle.  
_-"Mon colonel ?"_  
_-"Tout va bien ?"_  
_-"J'attends le résultat du diagnostic, on verra après, monsieur."_  
_-"On verra quoi ? Vous êtes capable de réparer ça ?"_  
Sam haussa les épaules et le sergent lui demanda de jeter un coup d'œil à l'ordinateur.  
_-"Ce sont les supraconducteurs"_ déclara-t-elle, d'une voix calme.  
_-"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?"_ demanda le général, qui venait d'arriver dans la salle.  
_-"Ils surchauffent."_  
_-"La Porte n'est-elle pas faite pour auto-réguler la température justement ?"_  
_-"Si, mais avec un DHD conventionnel"_ expliqua Sam.  
_-"Major Carter, je ne remets pas en cause votre jugement mais... comment pouvez-vous être sûre de ce que vous avancez ?"_ demanda Hammond.  
Sam montra le carnet de notes de son homologue adulte.  
_-"Elle a noté beaucoup de choses là-dedans : des observations, des pensées, des calculs, etc. Bref, elle a décrit une procédure d'urgence pour un cas comme celui-ci."_  
_-"Vous saviez que ça arriverait ?"_ demanda Jack, un peu durement.  
_-"JE ne savais rien, mais ELLE avait des doutes, Monsieur !"_  
Sam secoua le petit carnet sous le nez du colonel.  
_-"Que fait-on alors ?"_ demanda Jack, un air de défi sur le visage.  
_-"On va refroidir la Porte et espérer que ça suffise parce qu'elle n'a pas pu finir ses recherches, elle est partie en vacances ! Quel genre de femme suis-je devenue ?"_  
Jack comprit qu'elle faisait référence aux quinze jours d'absence de Sam, mais elle ne semblait pas en connaitre la vraie raison. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Jack senti une colère gronder en lui.  
_-"Carter !"_ gronda Jack.  
_-"Par contre, il faudrait ralentir les missions, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça peut tenir comme ça..."_ soupira Sam, ignorant son supérieur.  
_-"Comment refroidir la Porte, major ? La clim est déjà réglée sur 21° en permanence !"_  
_-"Utilisons des extincteurs dans un premier temps. Je ne peux pas m'avancer plus... Je n'ai ni ses connaissances, ni ses compétences !"_  
_-"Mais les réponses sont là, pourtant ! Faites un effort !"_ cracha Jack, en tapotant le front de Carter avec son index.  
Sam quitta la pièce au pas de course, sentant les larmes affluer vers ses yeux.  
_-"Jack !"_ gronda Daniel.  
_-"Carter me manque..."_ soupira-t-il.  
_-"Pourtant, colonel, c'est bien elle"_ dit le général, peiné par le départ précipité de la jeune femme.  
_-"Bon, je vais aller la voir pour m'excuser parce que sinon, elle va me faire la peau quand elle se rappellera de ses techniques de combat !"_  
Jack courut à la chambre de Sam mais la trouva vide. Un vent de panique s'insinua dans son esprit.  
_-"Elle va me rendre dingue cette gamine !"_ gronda Jack entre ses dents.  
Il chercha dans toute la base mais la jeune Carter semblait s'être volatilisée. Il doutait que Thor l'ait kidnappée puisque le SGC était protégé par un bouclier Asgard mais il avait peur de ce que Sam serait capable de faire pour s'enfuir.

Il décida de remonter à la surface et il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit, au loin, les jambes de Carter. Elle était assise dos contre un arbre et d'où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Il s'approcha en silence et s'installa près d'elle, sans la regarder. En avançant à sa rencontre, il avait remarqué les larmes et pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise, il décida de ne pas en parler. Une fois assis, les jambes pliées, les avant-bras sur les genoux, il prit la parole, d'une voix douce.  
_-"Carter, qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit à propos de quitter la base ?"_  
_-"Techniquement je suis toujours à la base, je n'ai pas quitté l'enceinte."_  
_-"Voilà la Carter que je connais, toujours réponse à tout. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"_  
Il tourna le visage, pour l'observer à travers ses lunettes de soleil. Elle semblait souffrir de la luminosité car elle plissait les yeux. Il la vit sortir les lunettes qu'il avait laissées dans la veste qu'il lui avait prêtée.  
_-"Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire que je disparaisse ou qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ? Je ne vous sers à rien..."_  
_-"Carter, personne n'a dit ça, c'est juste que vous - votre version adulte - est la spécialiste de la Porte."_  
_-"J'espère qu'on me paie cher pour ça !"_ dit Sam.  
Jack réfléchit et lui donna le chiffre qu'il pensait être son salaire, selon lui plus élevé que le sien.  
_-"Tant que ça ?"_  
_-"Oh oui, un doctorat ça bat le grade de colonel, je crois, "Capitaine-docteur" comme dirait Daniel !"_ dit Jack en riant.  
Sam gloussa doucement, rassurant son supérieur sur son humeur.


	21. Le bracelet

**Chapitre 21 - Le bracelet**

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, agréablement installés au soleil. Sam observa les mains de Jack et remarqua le bracelet de survie qu'il portait au poignet droit.  
_-"Il est chouette votre bracelet !"_ dit Sam, en le pointant de son index.  
_-"Merci, c'est un cadeau de Carter... enfin, de vous..."_  
_-"Je vois. Et que se passe-t-il avec elle ?"_  
_-"Mais rien, Carter !"_  
_-"Je sais qu'elle vous manque et... j'ai vu ses albums photos, dans sa chambre..."_  
_-"Des images de SG1, rien de plus !"_  
_-"Monsieur, votre bracelet de survie vous vient d'elle !"_  
_-"Le précédent s'est cassé en mission. Elle a décidé de m'en refaire un immédiatement. Elle sait que je crois à la chance de SG1 et le bracelet de survie est une sorte de grigri."_  
Sam hocha la tête mais commença à comprendre qu'il y avait bel et bien quelque chose avec son homologue. Elle devait sans doute lui manquer, c'est pour ça qu'il était moins patient avec elle, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.  
_-"Au fait, vos amis sont rentrés de Delatria et vous ne m'avez pas dit ce qu'il fallait faire pour me soigner."_  
_-"Rien, on attend, c'est tout !"_  
_-"Comment ça, c'est tout ?"_  
_-"Carter, vous redeviendrez adulte quand vous serez prête. Valentinus vous a fait régresser pour vous aider à prendre conscience de quelque chose..."_  
_-"Qu'est-ce donc, monsieur ?"_  
_-"Vous seule avez ces réponses, Carter. Bon venez, on rentre."_

Siler avait fait son maximum pour refroidir les supraconducteurs avec les extincteurs et le général utilisa la Porte pour prévenir les équipes de se rabattre sur le site alpha, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Sam était assise sur la passerelle, au pied de la Porte, lisant le journal scientifique de sa version adulte. Elle peinait à comprendre certaines notions mais elle arrivait à suivre les raisonnements.  
_-"Major, c'est fini. Que fait-on maintenant ?"_ demanda Siler.  
_-"On va lancer un nouveau diagnostic du système et voir si ça a marché."_  
Le sergent tendit la main pour aider Sam à se remettre sur ses pieds. Elle le remercia et nota la lueur dans les yeux de l'homme. Pas de convoitise ou d'envie, juste du respect. Ceux qui passaient pour être ses plus proches collaborateurs avaient tous cet éclat dans les regards qu'ils posaient sur elle, sauf le colonel. Bien sûr, il la respectait mais il y avait plus, tellement plus. Elle avait croisé un scientifique dans les couloirs, en venant, et l'avait regardé bizarrement, mais il lui avait fait peur. Jack lui avait donné le nom du type - Felger ou quelque chose dans le genre - et lui avait dit de se méfier. Et depuis, elle se tenait aussi loin que possible de lui.

La technique de Sam sembla avoir marché et le général était ravi.  
Suite à une matinée chargée, Sam demanda la permission d'aller se reposer un peu. Elle n'avait pas bien, et surtout, pas beaucoup dormi, son corps réclamait du repos. Le général la fit accompagner par Siler car le colonel était occupé ailleurs. Sam était triste, leur relation - si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça - était en dents de scie. Un pas en avant, trois en arrière. Proches à un moment, distants celui d'après.  
Allongée sur son lit, la jeune fille se demandait comme l'autre Sam gérait ça. Puis elle se rendit compte que ça aurait dû être son anniversaire, même si c'était l'été là où elle se trouvait.  
_-"Joyeux anniversaire Sammy !"_ dit-elle à voix basse._ "Quoi de mieux que d'être confinée dans une base militaire pour son seizième anniversaire, vraiment ?"_  
Elle se tourna sur le côté et son regard tomba sur un carnet, tombé du tiroir de la table de chevet. Elle tendit le bras et attrapa le journal intime de Carter. Au lieu d'y noter des formules mathématiques ou des idées d'astrophysique, comme dans l'autre, elle notait des pensées et des faits. En parcourant rapidement ses notes, malgré l'envie de ne pas violer sa future intimité, Sam remarqua à quel point Jack O'Neill était dans sa tête.  
La Carter adulte avait noté certains faits et gestes les concernant, elle et le colonel. Les fois où leurs mains s'étaient frôlés, ou lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés, à chaque fois qu'elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand il avait disparu sur une lune à des milliers d'années-lumière d'elle... Le carnet portait même l'odeur du colonel et la page de garde était dédicacée, avec une date :_ "Il y a un an, nous avons enfermé quelque chose dans une pièce... Ne gardez pas tout ça pour vous, écrivez-le..."_  
Ce n'était signé que d'initiales mais J.O. laissait peu de place au doute. Et Samantha Carter avait suivi les ordres, elle avait noté tout ce qui les concernait, avec plus ou moins de détails. La jeune Sam apprit que Jack était venu la libérer d'un Goa'uld qui l'avait faite prisonnière sur Terre pour lui ouvrir le crâne, il l'avait complimenté devant une armée de rebelles Jaffas sur ses compétences au tir, etc. Elle consignait aussi des choses moins sympas, comme ses remarques suite à la mort de Daniel. Là, Sam tiqua. Comment cet homme pouvait-il être mort alors qu'elle déjeunait avec lui depuis plusieurs jours ?  
Elle posa le journal sans en lire plus. Elle avait l'impression de lire le journal d'une autre femme mais surtout, ça ne faisait que renforcer le sentiment de trahison. O'Neill avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux mais il ne lui avait pas dit la vérité. Même s'ils n'avaient pas de liaison et qu'ils respectaient les lois, ils partageaient des sentiments amoureux.


	22. L'anniversaire de Carter

**Chapitre 22 - L'anniversaire de Carter**

Sam s'était assoupie et les coups à la porte la sortirent de sa torpeur. Elle se leva en se frottant les yeux et ouvrit la porte. Le colonel O'Neill se tenait face à elle, un air malicieux sur le visage.  
_-"Carter, je vous réveille ?"_ demanda Jack.  
Il n'avait pas manqué les yeux ensommeillés et les cheveux ébouriffés de son second.  
_-"Oui, monsieur."_  
_-"Ah désolé. Vous souhaitez que je repasse ?"_  
_-"Non non, c'est bon. Entrez."_  
Elle s'effaça pour la laisser pénétrer dans la pièce et une fois la porte close, il lui tendit une boite en carton. Elle le dévisagea, cherchant à définir son humeur mais moins entraînée que l'autre Carter, elle n'y parvint pas. Elle baissa les yeux vers la boite et l'ouvrit pour découvrir un gâteau avec deux bougies, un "1" et un "6".  
_-"Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment votre anniversaire mais puisque ça l'est pour vous, je me suis dit qu'on devrait fêter ça !"_  
Sam avait une boule dans la gorge. Elle était touchée par son geste mais aussi parce qu'il s'était souvenu de ce qu'elle avait dit.  
_-"Carter, est-ce que ça va ?"_  
_-"Oui mon colonel, merci beaucoup."_  
Jack sourit, cette Carter était vraiment bien plus émotive que l'autre... Que lui était-il arrivé en chemin ?  
Sans plus de cérémonie, Jack prit la boite des mains de Sam et la posa sur la table. Il prit un briquet dans sa poche et alluma les petites bougies, puis il invita Sam à faire un vœu. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla. Après, elle croisa le regard chocolat de Jack et put y lire de l'amusement.  
_-"Mon colonel ?"_  
_-"Hum ?"_ fit Jack, en ôtant les bougies du gâteau.  
_-"Comment va-t-on manger ça ?"_  
Jack sorti deux cuillères de la poche intérieure de sa veste, ainsi qu'un couteau.

_-"Huuuuum ! C'est délicieux !"_ dit Sam, la bouche pleine.  
_-"Je trouve aussi !"_  
Jack était sorti acheter un gâteau à la crème pâtissière avec des fraises plus tôt dans la journée, d'où son absence. Perdue dans ses pensées, Sam ne remarqua pas qu'elle fixait le colonel. Il se rendit compte de son inattention car ses yeux étaient dans le vide, comme si elle voyait à travers lui.  
_-"Carter, ça ne se fait pas de dévisager un officier supérieur..."_ dit-il, amusé.  
Sam secoua légèrement la tête et s'excusa.  
_-"Un sou pour vos pensées"_ déclara Jack, cherchant à savoir ce qui se tramait dans le crâne de la jeune femme.  
_-"Je pensais à Carter en fait, monsieur."_  
_-"Pourquoi ?"_  
_-"J'ai trouvé un objet très personnel et je médite là-dessus depuis tout à l'heure."_  
_-"Vous voulez m'en parler ?"_  
_-"Non."_  
Jack hocha la tête, secrètement soulagé de ne pas avoir à parler de sujets intimes concernant sa collègue, avec sa version ado. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et Sam se demanda ce qu'il allait encore en sortir. Un lapin ?  
_-"Donnez-moi votre bras droit et fermez les yeux, Carter."_  
Sam obéit. Elle sentit ses mains chaudes sur son poignet et ça éveilla ses sens. Elle était mal à l'aise, persuadée qu'il saurait interpréter sa gêne. La caresse sembla s'intensifier mais il lui rendit son bras avant que la chaleur de leur contact n'atteigne son ventre.  
_-"C'est bon !"_  
Sam ouvrit les yeux et observa son avant-bras. Il y avait attaché un nouveau bracelet en cuir.  
_-"Je ne peux pas vous donner celui que je porte, alors j'en ai fait un autre. Ça vous plait ?"_  
_-"Oui, monsieur, beaucoup ! Merci !"_  
Une fois de plus, Jack sentit les émotions de Sam l'envahir. Il ne savait pas quoi faire mais il pensa à quelque chose, pour la distraire et lui éviter de trop penser. Il se leva.  
_-"Si vous avez fini votre gâteau, je vous emmène quelque part."_  
Sam englouti un dernier morceau de gâteau, à la hâte et hocha la tête. Jack sourit de la voir ressembler à un hamster.  
_-"Changez-vous, je reviens."_  
Sam le prit aux mots et enfila une tenue simple, jean et chemise en coton. Elle enfilait ses chaussures quand Jack se présenta quelques minutes plus tard.  
Il avait prévenu le général qu'il sortait de la base avec Sam. Il avait également changé de vêtements. Il était habillé comme le soir où il l'avait emmenée à la fête foraine. Sam attrapa son sac à main et prépara les lunettes de soleil pour l'extérieur.  
_-"Carter, il faudra me rendre cette paire de lunettes un jour..."_ dit Jack, reconnaissant à nouveau ses lunettes.  
Elle voulut les lui rendre mais il refusa d'un geste de la main.  
_-"J'ai dit que je voulais les reprendre, je n'ai pas précisé quand !"_  
Sam ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se contenta de sourire.  
_-"Carter, c'est un piercing que je viens de voir sur votre langue ? Quand avez-vous fait ça ?"_  
_-"Au centre commercial l'autre jour !"_  
Jack tenta d'avaler sa salive sans s'étrangler avec. Sam sourit.


	23. La patinoire

**Chapitre 23 - La patinoire**

Jack se gara sur un parking et aida Sam à descendre du pick-up. Il la guida ensuite, d'une main dans le dos, vers l'entrée de service d'un bâtiment que Sam ne reconnut pas immédiatement. Quand Jack ouvrit la porte pour la laisser passer, Sam réprima un frisson.  
_-"Une patinoire ?"_ s'exclama-t-elle.  
_-"Oui, Carter. Vous savez patiner ?"_  
_-"Un peu."_  
_-"Ah non, on ne sait pas "un peu" patiner... On sait ou non, point !"_ dit le colonel, amusé par l'expression sur le visage de Sam.  
_-"J'ai essayé une fois..."_  
_-"Je vois... Venez avec moi."_  
Jack tira Sam par le poignet pour se diriger vers l'accueil. Sur la glace, elle aperçut une équipe de hockeyeurs. Elle stoppa pour admirer les hommes en plein effort.  
_-"Ce sont les Colorado Gold Kings. C'est le jour de fermeture de la patinoire au public, pour leur entrainement."_  
_-"Pourquoi est-on là alors ?"_  
_-"Parce qu'ils ont bientôt fini et que je connais bien leur entraineur, Al. On pourra patiner un peu après. Je vous laisserais même conduire la surfaceuse..."_  
_-"Jack !"_ dit une voix d'homme, au loin.  
_-"Salut Al ! Je venais faire visiter les locaux à Sam... c'est ma..."_  
_-"Nièce !"_ dit Sam.  
_-"Enchanté Sam"_ dit l'homme, à peine surpris par cette nièce sortie de nulle part mais il connaissait assez O'Neill pour ne pas poser de questions.  
_-"Enchantée aussi, monsieur"_ répondit Sam, offrant un sourire éclatant.  
Al lui rendit son sourire avant de se tourner vers son vieil ami.  
_-"Jack, tu veux aller faire un tour avec eux ? Ils seront contents de t'avoir pour le dernier quart d'heure d'entrainement."_  
_-"Euh, oui mais je ne vais pas laisser Sam toute seule."_  
_-"Ça ne fait rien, je vais rester là à observer."_  
Jack la bénit intérieurement de ne pas avoir fini sa phrase par le "monsieur" habituel.  
_-"Sûre ?"_  
_-"Parfaitement !"_  
Le sourire de Sam était sincère et il retrouva presque celui qu'elle n'offrait qu'à lui. Jack les quitta pour aller se changer et rejoindre l'équipe de hockey. Al laissa Sam s'installer près de la paroi, d'où elle pourrait voir son "oncle" patiner.  
Elle admira la grâce avec laquelle le colonel évoluait sur la glace. Il fut accueilli en héros par les autres hommes et Jack fit quelques tours pour s'échauffer.  
Il entra sans difficultés dans le match amical et Sam put voir quelques visages écrasés sur la paroi en plexi autour du terrain. C'était assez impressionnant mais elle se surprit à aimer la bestialité du jeu. Le colonel semblait avoir une bonne technique, il n'avait rien à envier aux jeunes pros sur le terrain, mis à part leurs genoux peut-être. Sam passait un bon moment et apparemment, les garçons aussi car l'entrainement dura une demi-heure de plus que prévu.  
L'équipe vint saluer Sam et certains jeunes hommes furent sous le charme de la jeune femme. Elle se sentait très intimidée, entourée comme elle l'était.  
_-"Alors, Sam, vous aimez le patinage ?"_ demanda le capitaine de l'équipe.  
_-"J'ai essayé une fois, je ne suis pas du tout une pro, comme vous !"_ s'écria la jeune fille.  
_-"J'étais venu pour qu'elle se dégourdisse les jambes"_ expliqua Jack.  
_-"Tu n'as qu'à lui prêter les patins de ma copine"_ proposa un des sportifs._ "Quelle pointure tu fais ?"_  
_-"39 !"_ répondit Jack, attirant des regards curieux sur lui.  
_-"Merci"_ dit Sam, avec un grand sourire pour le jeune homme.  
L'équipe se dirigea ensuite vers les vestiaires pour se doucher et Jack guida Sam pour qu'elle chausse les patins prêtés.  
Il l'aida à entrer sur la glace et elle s'accrochait à lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
_-"Sam, détendez-vous, vous êtes crispée !"_  
_-"Facile à dire ! On dirait que vous êtes né avec ça !"_  
_-"On ne vous a pas dit ? C'est le cas !"_  
Sam éclata de rire.  
_-"Sérieusement, mon colonel, où avez-vous appris à patiner comme ça ?"_  
_-"Je suis né à Chicago mais j'ai grandi dans le Minnesota. Là-bas, on apprend à patiner avant d'apprendre à marcher."_  
Sam était toujours fermement accrochée au bras de son supérieur mais se laissa vite emporter par le rythme régulier de son déplacement. Elle était toujours fascinée par son aisance sur des patins à glace, évoluant avec grâce et volupté. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle le laissa faire les tours de piste. Cependant, elle s'emmêla les patins et se serait sûrement cassé quelque chose si le colonel ne l'avait pas serrée fermement contre lui, une main sur sa hanche, l'autre la tenant par le bras.  
_-"Ça va, Carter ?"_ demanda-t-il à la jeune femme essoufflée, baissant un peu la tête.  
_-"Oui oui, monsieur. Merci."_  
Jack sourit et Sam tendit un peu le cou mais le colonel détourna son visage. Il refusait de l'embrasser sous sa forme adolescente. Sam piqua un fard et Jack décida d'arrêter les frais.  
_-"Venez, on rentre, vous êtes gelée !"_


	24. Une nuit avec Carter

**Chapitre 24 - Une nuit avec Carter**

Le voyage de retour se fit dans le silence et aucun des deux ne mentionna l'incident qui n'avait pas eu lieu. De retour au SGC, en début de soirée, Jack décida de voir ce que faisaient leurs amis. Chacun revêtit le treillis de rigueur et ils partirent à la recherche du reste de SG1. Ils commencèrent par le labo de Daniel, censé travailler sur des traductions mais ils firent chou blanc. En sortant, ils croisèrent Siler qui leur dit où les trouver. Jack regarda sa montre.  
_-"Non mais je rêve, ils ne nous ont même pas attendu pour dîner !"_  
Sam sourit en baissant la tête et le duo prit la direction du mess. Jack s'arrêta à l'entrée du réfectoire, Sam continua son chemin. Comme il l'avait invitée à passer devant lui, elle lui tournait le dos. Arrivée à la table de leurs amis, Sam remarqua une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Jack arriva pour vérifier l'identité de leur amie.  
_-"Doc ? C'est vous ?"_  
_-"Oui, monsieur. Il semble que j'ai vieilli plus rapidement que notre amie"_ dit Janet, montrant Sam d'un petit geste de la main.  
La jeune fille fronça les sourcils car elle ne reconnaissait pas Janet, qui avait repris ses traits habituels.  
_-"Qu'est-ce qui a précipité le processus ?"_ interrogea Jack.  
Janet jeta un regard vers Daniel, ce que le colonel remarqua.  
_-"Ah, je vois"_ dit Jack._ "Notre Daniel a encore fait des siennes..."_  
_-"Janet et moi avons longuement discuté, Jack. Il s'avère que ce rajeunissement aura eu des conséquences bénéfiques, pour nous."_  
_-"J'ai dû me rendre compte que mon adolescence ne me servait à rien, mais je ne garde aucun souvenir de cette expérience..."_  
Janet attrapa la main de Daniel sur la table. Jack et Sam avaient la même expression ahurie sur le visage.  
_-"Et vous ? Où aviez-vous disparu cet après-midi ?"_  
_-"Nous sommes allés à la patinoire"_ dit Jack fièrement.  
Janet observa Sam, se frottant le bout des doigts.  
_-"Sam, est-ce que tout va bien ?"_  
_-"Oui, j'ai seulement les doigts qui me font mal depuis tout à l'heure."_  
Janet se leva pour regarder les mains de sa jeune amie.  
_-"Tu as eu des engelures une fois, depuis tes doigts sont sensibles au froid."_  
_-"Où suis-je donc allée pour avoir ça ?"_  
_-"Un coin froid et sombre, qu'on appelle Antarctique !"_ répondit Jack._ "Très sympa !"_  
_-"Vous étiez là, mon colonel ?"_ interrogea Sam.  
_-"Oh oui, j'ai failli mourir avec vous, couchée sur mes côtes cassées, un moment inoubliable, Carter !"_  
Jack regarda Sam, une lueur amusée dans les yeux malgré son air sérieux. Finalement, ce qui pouvait être très agaçant, plaisait beaucoup à Sam. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression de le cerner de mieux en mieux.

Une fois de plus, après le dîner, Jack escorta Sam à sa chambre. Elle avait montré des signes de fatigue et Jack voulait en profiter pour qu'elle se repose. Au moins, pendant qu'elle dormait, elle ne faisait pas de conneries. Une fois devant la porte, Jack allait partir rapidement, mais la main de Sam sur son avant-bras l'en dissuada.  
_-"Il reste du gâteau, vous en voulez une part ?"_  
Jack céda au regard suppliant de son second, il renvoya les gardes. Il secoua la tête, réalisant une fois de plus, qu'elle faisait de lui ce qu'elle voulait. Ils s'installèrent à nouveau autour de la table pour finir le gâteau de Sam.  
_-"Vous saviez qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Janet et votre ami ?"_  
Jack secoua la tête et avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de répondre.  
_-"Non. Je savais qu'ils s'entendaient bien mais de là à parler d'une romance entre eux... Je pensais que Daniel ne se remettrait jamais de Sha're."_  
_-"C'était sa femme ?"_  
_-"Oui. Il l'a rencontrée à notre première traversée de la Porte des étoiles. Il est resté vivre avec elle puis, elle est morte. C'est le genre d'Amour dont on ne se remet jamais."_  
Le regard de Jack transperça Sam. Elle comprit que le message la concernait elle aussi.  
_-"Vous... euh... mon colonel, hum..."_  
_-"Quoi, Carter ?"_  
_-"Désolée mais avez-vous déjà été marié ?"_  
_-"Oui."_  
_-"Est-elle morte ?"_ demanda Sam, sentant la tristesse dans la voix de son supérieur.  
_-"Non, nous avons divorcé mais ne me demandez pas pourquoi, Carter le sait, c'est suffisant."_  
_-"Très bien, monsieur."_  
Après avoir terminé ce qui restait du gâteau aux fraises, Sam attrapa des vêtements de nuit et fila dans la salle de bain. Jack reprit sa place sur le lit, jouant avec son yoyo.  
_-"Vous voulez jouer aux cartes ?"_ proposa Jack, à travers la porte fermée._ "Ou regarder la télé ?"_  
_-"La télé, ça serait bien ! La dernière série à la mode, aussi loin que je me souvienne, c'est "Madame est Servie" !"_  
_-"Pardon ?"_ hurla Jack.  
Sam sorti, portant un sage pyjama en coton et elle se glissa à nouveau contre le corps du colonel. Il était médusé par la sage tenue de la jeune fille.  
_-"Pas besoin de tenter de vous séduire, n'est-ce pas ?"_ demanda Sam, dessinant des formes géométriques sur le ventre de son supérieur.  
Il déglutit avec peine, avant de répondre : _"en effet Carter, il ne se passera rien."_  
_-"Uniquement cette nuit ou jamais ?"_  
_-"Je... je ne sais pas, Carter."_  
Elle redressa la tête pour le regarder.  
_-"Je veux dire, cette nuit c'est sûr. Pour le reste, ça dépend de vous mais je n'en parlerais qu'avec la Carter adulte."_  
Sam reposa sa tête sur l'abdomen de Jack.  
_-"J'y pense, ça veut dire que vous ne connaissez pas "Les Simpsons" ?"_  
Il jouait avec la Maggie en peluche.  
_-"Non"_ gloussa la jeune fille.  
_-"Très bien, on va remédier à ça !"_  
Le colonel trouva une rediffusion à la télé et Sam dessina encore des choses étranges avant de s'endormir. Il lui caressait le dos, dans un geste empli de tendresse. Il ne lutta pas conte le sommeil et eut tout juste le temps d'éteindre la lumière avant de sombrer à son tour.


	25. Un acte irréfléchis

**Chapitre 25 - Un acte irréfléchi**

Jack se réveilla en sursaut sans savoir où il se trouvait. Il mit quelques secondes à se souvenir. La télé allumée, avec le son coupé, l'aida à se situer dans l'espace. Sa main s'était glissé sous le t-shirt de Sam, toujours dans son dos. Elle gémit lorsqu'il bougea. Dans la nuit, elle avait passé son bras sur son ventre, comme s'il lui appartenait. Il quitta la chambre, en prenant soin d'éteindre le poste de télévision. Il se rendit directement à ses quartiers, espérant que personne ne mentionnerait l'avoir vu entrer dans la chambre de Carter puis en sortir quelques heures plus tard.  
Il se coucha tout habillé dans son lit. Les sentiments se bousculaient en lui. Il était évident qu'il ne toucherait jamais la jeune Carter mais l'absence de sa version adulte devenait de plus en plus dur à gérer. Il se surprenait à adorer l'ado qu'elle avait été malgré ses facéties et son esprit belliqueux. Il n'avait pas été beaucoup plus sage qu'elle au même âge, il ne lui jetait pas la pierre.  
Il était seulement temps pour la vraie Carter de rentrer à la maison, qu'il s'explique avec elle sur leurs sentiments. Il s'endormit finalement.

Quand Jack se réveilla, il sauta dans la douche et changea de vêtements, avant de passer chercher Carter pour le petit-déjeuner. Il ne trouva personne devant la porte, puisqu'il avait congédié les gardes. Il ne se rappela pas les avoir croisés à nouveau quand il était sorti. Si Carter s'était à nouveau sauvée, il était très mal car directement responsable de sa fuite. Il frappa à la porte mais n'obtenant pas de réponse, il entra, tout en se manifestant à voix haute. La pièce était vide, rangée et le lit fait au carré. Jack courut voir le général pour donner l'alerte. Il arriva, à bout de souffle, en salle de briefing.  
_-"Mon... général..."_ peina-t-il à articuler.  
_-"Du calme, colonel."_  
_-"Juste pour vous prévenir... c'est de ma faute... monsieur !"_  
_-"Qu'est-ce qui est de votre faute, expliquez-vous, je ne comprends rien."_  
_-"Carter a disparu ! Encore ! Cette petite musaraigne s'est encore volatilisée !"_  
_-"Calmez-vous, Jack ! Elle est là !"_ dit le général en désignant un fauteuil.  
Jack ouvrit de grands yeux en trouvant Carter, tranquillement assise dans un siège, les mains croisées sur la table de briefing. Sauf qu'elle avait changé, c'était Sa Carter, l'adulte et il n'aimait pas la façon dont elle le dévisageait.  
_-"Mon colonel"_ dit-elle, guindée.  
_-"Carter"_ répondit-il, avec un signe de tête.  
_-"Le major Carter allait me dire ce dont elle se souvenait, joignez-vous à nous"_ invita Hammond.  
Jack s'installa face à Sam pour l'écouter, sans la lâcher des yeux.  
_-"Major ?"_  
_-"Je me souviens être partie en mission avec mon équipe et du banquet pour nous remercier d'avoir soigné les enfants malades. Je me souviens vaguement être rentrée au SGC puis de mon réveil ce matin. C'est tout, mon général."_  
_-"C'était il y a quatre jours, major !"_  
Sam semblait surprise par le délai.  
_-"Que s'est-il passé pendant ce temps ?"_ demanda Sam, plus pour elle que pour les deux hommes dans la pièce.  
La Porte des étoiles s'activa et Jacob Carter en sortit. Hammond lui avait demandé de revenir dès que possible et le Tok'ra avait compris qu'il s'agissait de sa fille. Quand il la trouva , au pied de la passerelle, souriante et à nouveau elle-même, il la serra fort dans ses bras.  
_-"Sammy ! Je suis si heureux de te voir en bonne santé !"_  
_-"C'est réciproque, Papa !"_ dit-elle, joyeusement.  
Le petit groupe remonta en salle de réunion pour faire le point.  
_-"Major Carter, je pense que vous allez avoir un long débriefing avec votre colonel, à huis clos"_ déclara Hammond, sur le ton du sermon.  
_-"Pourquoi, Monsieur ?"_  
_-"Vous aviez 16 ans et si votre mémoire est bonne, vous étiez..."_  
_-"Intenable"_ termina Jack, pour le général, faisant rire Jacob.  
Sam rougit et regarda attentivement ses doigts.  
_-"On a même été obligé de faire garder votre porte toutes les nuits"_ ajouta Jack.  
_-"Sauf la nuit dernière"_ glissa Hammond.  
Jacob réalisa plus vite que tout le monde ce qu'avait voulu sous-entendre son vieil ami et il se jeta sur Jack.  
_-"O'Neill, je vais vous tuer de mes mains !"_  
Il attrapa le colonel par le col et le plaqua au mur, son avant-bras en travers de sa gorge.  
_-"Jacob, calmez-vous !"_ dit Jack.  
_-"Papa !"_ hurla Sam, se jetant sur lui, pour aider le colonel à se libérer. _"Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?"_  
_-"Sam, il a passé la nuit avec toi alors que tu n'avais que 16 ans ! Et au réveil, te voilà redevenue toi-même ! Voilà ce qui me prend !"_  
Sam dévisagea Jack, cherchant la réponse dans ses yeux.  
_-"Papa, je suis sûre que le colonel n'aurait jamais fait ça, n'est-ce pas monsieur ?"_  
_-"Elle a raison !"_ dit difficilement Jack, se massant la gorge.


	26. Mémoire défaillante

_Merci pour les reviews ;) Je rassure tout le monde, l'histoire touche à sa fin ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 26 - Mémoire défaillante**

Jacob Carter s'était finalement calmé quand Jack avait juré ne pas avoir posé les mains sur sa fille. Il s'entretenait avec Hammond, dans le bureau du général pendant que Sam et Jack parlaient en salle de briefing.  
_-"Donc, vous ne vous souvenez de rien, Carter ?"_  
_-"Non, monsieur. Vous voulez me raconter un peu ?"_  
_-"Dans les grandes lignes, vous vous êtes enfuie deux fois et j'ai été obligé de vous courir après dans toute la ville... Sinon, c'était une semaine classique pour SG1 !"_  
Sam sourit.  
_-"D'accord, et à quel point suis-je dans la panade ?"_  
_-"Vous me devez une semaine de salaire... et si j'en crois les rumeurs, je vais demander une semaine de VOTRE salaire, pas du mien !"_ Jack sourit, faisant ressortir les fossettes sur son visage.  
_-"Pourquoi ?"_  
_-"Oh... je me demande si je vous le dis maintenant ou si j'attends un peu..."_ dit-il en se levant.  
Sam se leva et quitta la pièce, lui courant presque derrière.  
_-"Monsieur ! Où allez-vous ?"_  
_-"Prendre un café ! Vous m'invitez ?"_  
Sam secoua la tête mais l'accompagna. Ils trouvèrent le reste de SG1, en train de discuter à leur table habituelle. Sam fut accueillie par des salutations joyeuses.  
_-"Salut tout le monde, je vous ai manqué ?"_  
Sam repéra Malloy lui jeter des coups d'œil mais il tourna la tête quand Jack le regarda également. Sam surprit l'avertissement silencieux à l'encontre du britannique.

_-"Alors comme ça, nous sommes partis faire les boutiques ?"_ demanda Sam à Teal'c.  
_-"En effet, major Carter !"_  
_-"Je vais devoir vérifier mon compte en banque et mes relevés de carte !"_  
Jack lui lança un regard qui lui rappela celui d'après la boucle temporelle, se demandant toujours ce que ça cachait.  
_-"Au fait, Jack tu ne nous as pas dit comment tu avais transformé Sam ?"_  
_-"Comment ça, transformé ?"_ demanda la principale intéressée.  
_-"C'est compliqué, Carter"_ répondit Jack, avant d'ajouter_ "Daniel ? Va jouer sur l'autoroute !"_  
Le major Samantha Carter éclata de rire, attirant tous les regards vers elle. On l'entendait rarement être si expressive et elle se couvrit la bouche pour masquer. Elle finit par pleurer de rire, se tenant le ventre. Jack était fier de sa petite blague.  
_-"Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais même si c'est la Sam adulte, elle a le même âge mental que toi, Jack !"_ grommela Daniel.  
Sam réussit à se calmer.  
_-"Pardonnez-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive !"_  
_-"Vous êtes détendue Carter, voilà ce qui vous arrive. Ça devait faire si longtemps que ça ne vous était pas arrivé que vous avez dû oublier ce que ça fait !"_  
Jack se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sam. Il pressa doucement et dit_ "content de vous revoir parmi nous !"_  
Sam rougit, sans trop savoir pourquoi.  
_-"Je te propose un petit examen médical, Sam !"_ dit Janet.

Après un examen qui ne révéla rien d'anormal chez Sam, elle fut autorisée à se déplacer librement dans la base et à rejoindre son labo. Elle était passée reprendre ses carnets dans ses quartiers et avait scrupuleusement noté tous les événements concernant le colonel dans le premier et tout ce qui avait trait à la Porte sur le second.  
Elle était en train de noter des calculs sur son tableau quand elle entendit des pas dans le couloir. Ces pas qu'elle reconnaîtrait en mille. Elle sourit avant de se composer un visage neutre. On frappa à la porte, pourtant ouverte.  
_-"Carter ?"_ appela doucement Jack.  
_-"Mon colonel"_ salua-t-elle, sans se tourner.  
_-"Vous avez un instant ?"_  
Elle posa son feutre et fit face à son supérieur.  
_-"Je ne vous dérange pas ?"_  
_-"Non non, je faisais juste quelques calculs suite au problème avec les supraconducteurs..."_  
Sam réalisa qu'elle en avait trop dit et décida de faire comme si de rien n'était.  
_-"Je ne vous embête pas longtemps, je voulais juste... Attendez une minute Carter ! Comment savez-vous pour ce problème ?"_  
_-"Hé bien, je... j'ai... j'ai lu les rapports d'incident."_  
Jack ferma la porte derrière lui et entra franchement dans la pièce.  
_-"Carter, vous ne savez pas mentir !"_  
Sam fixa le sol, honteuse.  
_-"Pourquoi avoir dit que vous n'aviez aucun souvenir de votre rajeunissement ?"_  
Sam leva un visage au bord des larmes.  
_-"Hé bien, je me suis réveillée ce matin avec tous mes souvenirs. Je ne suis pas vraiment fière de moi, j'ai préféré dire que, comme Janet, je ne me rappelais plus de rien ! Comment affronter tout le monde ici, vous tout particulièrement, en sachant ce que j'avais fait ?"_  
_-"C'est plus facile de remettre les compteurs à zéro, n'est-ce pas ?"_  
_-"Oui, monsieur."_  
Jack s'approcha de Sam et la serra dans ses bras.  
_-"Vous me connaissez assez pour savoir que je ne vous en veux pas, dans le fond."_  
Il sentit Sam hocher la tête, alors qu'elle l'avait posé sur son épaule, le visage tourné vers son cou. Là, elle pouvait sentir son parfum et sa chaleur.


	27. Je tiens à elle

**Chapitre 27 - "Je tiens à elle..."**

_-"Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à redevenir vous ?"_  
_-"Je me suis dit que je n'avais aucune chance, avec vous, à l'âge de 16 ans."_  
_-"Donc, je dois être flatté ?"_  
_-"Ou effrayé, c'est vous qui voyez !"_ dit Sam, en riant.  
_-"Effrayé, à propos de quoi ?"_  
_-"Je suis exigeante et maniaque..."_  
_-"Et moi arrogant et bordélique, pourtant je ne vous vois pas fuir..."_  
_-"J'aime les défis !"_ gloussa la jeune femme.  
_-"Moi aussi mais s'occuper de vous ado, était un challenge compliqué et imprévisible !"_  
_-"Je suis vraiment navrée, monsieur !"_  
_-"Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas été blessé. J'ai même passé des moments plutôt sympas avec vous... sauf bien sûr au centre commercial et au parc..."_  
Sam sorti des bras de Jack et se couvrit le visage, de honte.  
_-"Oh monsieur, je vous en supplie, ne parlons plus jamais de ça !"_  
_-"Très bien, Carter. Mais on va devoir parler, vous et moi..."_  
_-"De quoi, monsieur ?"_  
_-"De notre dispute, de votre absence, de nous..."_  
_-"De nous ?"_ demanda Sam, fixant le colonel droit dans les yeux.  
_-"J'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant que vous étiez en vacances... Je pense savoir ce qui nous a conduit à cette dispute."_  
Voyant qu'elle gardait le silence pour le pousser à parler, Jack continua.  
_-"On essaie de tellement mettre nos sentiments sous clefs que ça nous étouffe et ça les pousse à remonter à la surface. Au final, c'est pire que de se les avouer. On se bat contre ce qui est une seconde nature chez nous..."_  
_-"Et c'est quoi, cette seconde nature ?"_  
Le cœur de Sam battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle était sûre que Jack l'entendait.  
_-"Nous tenons l'un à l'autre plus que nous sommes censés le faire..."_  
_-"Je suis d'accord, mon colonel."_  
Jack se rapprocha de Sam et lui murmura, sans la toucher : _"Je me retiens depuis des semaines... à chaque fois que je vous vois, je meurs d'envie de passer ma langue sur la peau fine qui se trouve entre vos seins, de caresser chaque parcelle de votre corps..."_  
Sam sentit la chaleur monter dans son corps, elle frissonnait déjà de désir.  
_-"Je rêve de passer mes doigts sur votre ventre avant de les glisser sous l'élastique de votre string rose..."_  
Sam gémit quand on frappa à la porte de son labo. Elle était suspendue aux lèvres du colonel, attendant de savoir quel traitement il lui réservait.  
_-"Sam ?"_ dit Daniel en ouvrant la porte._ "Tu as vu Jack ?"_  
Jack se décala assez pour ne pas que Daniel note son mouvement et restaura ne distance plus professionnelle avec son second.  
_-"Entre Daniel, le colonel est avec moi."_  
Sam essayait de reprendre une respiration normale. Daniel entra dans le labo, et jeta un regard suspicieux à ses amis. Il s'adressa à Sam en français.  
_-"**Sam, que faisiez-vous tous les deux là-dedans** ?"_  
_-"**Rien Daniel, le colonel faisait le point sur mon comportement des derniers jours**."_  
_-"Daniel, c'est extrêmement malpoli de parler dans une langue étrangère devant d'autres personnes quand on sait que lesdites personnes ne comprennent pas !_" gronda Jack.  
_-"Pardon, monsieur !"_ dit Sam.  
_-"Je n'ai pas dit ça pour vous, Carter !"_  
_Daniel baissa les yeux, honteux._  
_-"Désolé Jack, je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect mais je voulais tester les compétences de Sam en français."_  
_-"Elle parle bien, donc c'est bon !"_  
Sam sourit mais sentit un malaise arriver. Elle agrippa son bureau, tout en essayant de paraître naturelle, seulement la pâleur de son visage attira l'attention du colonel.  
_-"Carter ?"_  
_-"Oui, monsieur ?"_  
_-"Tout va bien ?"_  
_-"Oui, c'est seulement un petit... vertige"_ dit-elle, péniblement.  
Jack passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Il la guida à l'infirmerie, pour que Janet l'ausculte.

_-"Elle va bien, son corps a juste du mal à s'ajuster à ces changements soudains..."_  
_-"Mais, je croyais qu'elle allait bien !"_ dit Jack, mécontent.  
_-"Elle va bien, il n'y a rien d'anormal mais elle est fatiguée. Je vais la renvoyer chez elle"_ déclara Janet.  
Jack laissa Sam aux bons soins du médecin-chef pour aller trouver le général. Il voulait raccompagner son second chez elle.

En arrivant près du bureau du général, il entendit les voix des deux hommes plus âgés. Hammond et Jacob discutaient, la porte entrouverte, sans se rendre compte qu'on pouvait les entendre.  
_-"Jacob, il a veillé sur elle bien mieux que n'importe qui d'autre ! Il l'a retrouvée à chaque fois, il l'a accompagné en dehors de la base à deux reprises pour la distraire... Ne doute jamais qu'il tient à elle !"_ plaida le général.  
_-"Je sais tout ça, George. Mais où crois-tu que ça va les mener ? Je veux que Sam me donne des petits-enfants un jour et une relation avec son supérieur ne semble pas la meilleure des solutions..."_  
Jack retint un soupir. Jacob était bien plus clairvoyant qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Bien sûr, une relation clandestine avec Carter était toujours envisageable mais pas satisfaisante, pour personne.  
Jack décida de se faire connaitre des deux généraux et frappa à la porte du bureau.  
_-"Mon général, Carter a fait un petit malaise et Fraiser souhaite qu'elle rentre. J'ai proposé de la raccompagner, si ça vous va ?"_  
_-"Faites donc"_ dit Hammond.  
Jacob suivit Jack pour saluer sa fille avant de repartir chez les Tok'ra.


	28. Carter

**Chapitre 28 - Carter**

Jack se gara devant chez son second et la suivit dans l'allée. Elle ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer. Jack referma la porte derrière eux. Sam leur prépara du café et ils s'installèrent au salon pour discuter.  
_-"Mon colonel, je crois que je dois vraiment vous présenter des excuses à cause de notre différend."_  
_-"C'est oublié, Carter. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, on essaye de réprimer cette chose entre nous mais c'est beaucoup moins simple à gérer avec le temps. Je n'aurais pris aucune mesure si c'était resté de l'autre côté de la Porte mais..."_  
_-"Comme pour ma gueule de bois ?"_  
_-"Oui tout à fait."_  
Sam hocha la tête. Jack lui passait décidément beaucoup de choses.  
_-"Je sais que c'est moi qui avais suggéré de laisser nos sentiments enfermés dans une pièce mais..."_  
_-"Mais ?"_  
_-"Je pensais que c'était ce que vous vouliez aussi. Je n'avais pas réalisé que peut-être, vous aimeriez plus... Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal."_  
_-"Carter, j'ai accepté ça parce que je pensais - et je pense toujours - que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour votre carrière."_  
_-"Et la vôtre ?"_  
_-"La mienne est déjà derrière moi. Je ne peux même pas imaginer un jour passer général, mon dossier est trop rempli de mauvaises choses ! Sérieusement Carter, vous avez encore tant de choses à offrir à l'armée de l'air et elle a encore tellement à vous donner que ça serait dommage de gâcher ça !"_  
_-"Nous en revoilà revenus au même point... Vous n'accepterez jamais que je quitte mon travail pour être avec vous."_  
_-"Et si c'est moi qui pars ? Je suis sûr que le SGC a plus besoin de vous que de moi. Je resterais à la maison, à cuisiner en attendant votre retour..."_  
Sam gloussa.  
_-"Je vous imagine bien avec un tablier, une cuillère en bois à la main, à râler parce que je serais encore en retard pour le dîner !"_  
Jack fronça les sourcils, pensif.  
_-"Ah, je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle."_  
_-"De plus, nous avons besoin de vous au SGC. Vous avez d'incroyables qualités de chef d'équipe. Que serions-nous sans vous ? D'autant qu'Hammond ne va pas en rajeunissant, il faudra bien envisager sa retraite un jour !"_  
_-"Là, Carter, je dois admettre que vous marquez un point !"_  
Sam lui jeta un regard triste. Jack se précipita à ses pieds, alors qu'elle était assise dans le canapé.  
_-"Sam"_ dit Jack, en posant sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme_ "Je ne veux pas renoncer à vous. On va trouver quelque chose, une solution, je veux que vous soyez heureuse et si vous vous êtes bêtement entichée de moi, qui suis-je pour juger ?"_  
Sam sourit à sa plaisanterie.  
_-"Colonel O'Neill, seriez-vous prêt à donner de votre personne pour me combler ?"_ demanda Sam, malicieuse.  
_-'"Mais tout à fait, Carter. Je ferais mon maximum même si ça implique que vous me verrez au réveil ! Et j'aime autant vous dire que ça n'est pas du tout à mon avantage !"_  
Sam se pencha pour embrasser Jack.  
_-"Que dirais-tu de prendre quelques affaires et qu'on aille chez moi ? Je te propose de cuisiner pour toi ce soir et on pourra regarder un film, si tu veux !"_  
Sam acquiesça et sourit à la proposition du colonel. Pour la première fois, Sam sentait prête à se laisser dorloter et prendre en main par un homme. Mais pas n'importe quel homme.

Comme promis, le colonel cuisina un repas simple mais délicieux pour Sam. Ils dînèrent au salon.  
_-"Carter, je dois reconnaître qu'avoir passé un peu de temps avec ta version ado était vraiment une expérience !"_  
Sam secoua doucement la tête, en réprimant un sourire.  
_-"Ne rigole pas ! Qui aurait pensé que la brillante Sam Carter était du genre à se soûler et à fumer de l'herbe ?!"_  
_-"J'ai beau être titulaire d'un doctorat, je n'en reste pas moins humaine, tu sais !"_  
_-"C'est vrai que j'avais l'habitude de te prendre pour une machine mais j'aime ton côté déjanté !"_  
Sam rit. Jack se leva et lui prit la main pour la forcer à se lever.  
_-"J'ai découvert un autre visage de la Carter que je connais et j'adore ça !"_  
_-"Encore heureuse, je me suis demandé, à mon réveil, si ça ne te ferait pas fuir."_  
_-"J'ai été dans les forces spéciales, il m'en faut plus pour me faire peur, ma belle."_  
_-"Répète ça ?"_  
_-"Quoi ? Ma belle ?_  
Sam hocha la tête, un sourire en coin. Jack la serra contre lui, un bras dans son dos.  
_-"Hum... beauté, ça marche aussi. Que dirais-tu de mon ange ? Ou mon cœur ? Ou ma chérie ?"_  
Sam ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sourire.  
_-"Ce que tu veux. Mais tu sais, ta façon de m'appeler Sam et même Carter... ça me fait toujours penser à un nom doux..."_  
_-"Samantha..."_ murmura Jack, à l'oreille de Sam.  
Il embrassa ensuite son cou, arriva à son épaule et caressa son dos. Il la sentait trembler dans ses bras et il en était ravi. Ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Jack et ils passèrent la nuit à se découvrir.


	29. Epilogue

**Chapitre 29 - Epilogue**

Lorsque Jack expliqua la situation au général Hammond, celui-ci sembla trouver une parade à leur problème. Jack se demanda même depuis combien de temps il avait préparé tout ça. Suite à conversation avec Jacob sans doute ? En tout cas, Hammond appela le président pour lui soumettre une idée : que Jack prenne la tête du SGC en tant que civil, faisant ainsi passer Sam à la tête de SG1.  
Celui-ci n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'idée d'avoir sa base militaire la plus secrète dirigée par un civil, il décida donc de fermer les yeux sur la relation des deux officiers. Ils pourraient vivre au grand jour le moment venu et même se marier mais pas tant qu'ils étaient dans la même équipe. Pour le reste, le président jura de se débrouiller, après tout, il était celui qui pouvait faire plier les lois selon ses volontés et désirs.

Quelques mois après leur mariage, quand Sam et Jack annoncèrent un heureux événement à venir, Jacob félicita chaleureusement le couple.  
_-"Je vous souhaite d'avoir une fille, Jack !"_  
_-"Ah, pourquoi ?"_  
_-"Pour que vous vous rendiez compte de ce que c'est une petite Carter ! Et je vous souhaite qu'elle hérite de l'intelligence de sa mère !"_  
Jacob avait donné une tape amicale dans le dos de son genre et celui-ci grinça des dents. En effet, après la Carter de 16 ans, il devrait sans doute un jour élever une enfant au caractère aussi impétueux.

**_Beaucoup plus tard..._**

Samantha Carter souriait en regardant la scène sous ses yeux bleus.  
Jack avait pourtant juré de se rappeler le calme olympien dont il avait usé sur la jeune Carter. Mais aujourd'hui, face à sa propre fille de 16 ans, il repensa aux paroles de Jacob Carter et maintenant, oui aujourd'hui il savait ce que c'était que d'élever une fille, avec le caractère trempé des Carter, sans parler de celui des O'Neill.  
Il soupira en voyant sa fille arriver pour sa fête d'anniversaire.  
_-"Sam !"_ grogna-t-il.  
_-"Mon cœur ?"_  
_-"Quand a-t-on dit oui pour transformer notre maison en fête foraine ?"_  
_-"Jack, elle a 16 ans aujourd'hui, laisse-la tranquille !"_ dit Sam avec un sourire.  
Les amies de leur fille arrivèrent bientôt et la maison fut envahie de rires et de gloussements.  
Sam et Jack battirent en retraite dans le jardin. Leurs amis à eux devaient passer en fin d'après-midi pour un dîner plus intime.  
_-"Tu sais ce qui irait bien avec cette bière ?"_ demanda Jack à Sam.  
_-"Non."_  
_-"Du silence !"_  
En effet, le bruit des adolescentes se faisant entendre dans tout le quartier. Daniel, Teal'c, Janet et Jacob firent le tour de la maison pour trouver les parents désespérés.  
_-"Alors, on s'alcoolise déjà ?"_ demanda Daniel, une fois les embrassades passées._ "Vous savez qu'il n'est que 15h ?"_  
_-"C'est un vrai poulailler là-dedans !"_ se justifia Jack.  
Il prit Jacob à part.  
_-"Jacob, je m'excuse pour vous avoir mal jugé quand Sam est redevenue ado !"_  
Jacob rit.  
_-"C'est oublié Jack ! Que s'est-il passé ?"_  
_-"Ma fille a 16 ans aujourd'hui et je trouve que... sa jupe est trop courte !"_  
Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation de ce souvenir, surtout en se tournant vers la maison, où leur fille portait une tenue tout ce qu'il y avait de correcte, sauf pour son propre père !

**FIN**


End file.
